Unas extrañas vacaciones
by White-Ruori
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te regalaran unas vacaciones con secretos y tú vida cambiara por completo?
1. prólogo

**Hola a todos os traigo mi fic, he decidido subirlo así que espero que os guste.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me perteneces a mí sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Era una mañana "normal" en la agencia de detectives. Conan estaba leyendo un cómic y pensando como derrotar a la organización,mientras Kogoro bebía y era escarmentado por Ran.

 **―** Papá, esto debe cambiar, busca algún caso, por favor, estoy harta de verte holgazanear.

 **―** No quiero, ahora toca Yoko **―** Decía Kogoro medio borracho mirando la televisión.

 _Estos dos no cambiaran nunca_ , pensó Conan mientras escuchaba esa conversación.

De repente, alguien llama a la puerta sorprendiendo a todos, el pequeño detective se levanta a abrir la puerta mientras Ran arreglaba la agencia para que pareciera un lugar un poco más "decente" y Kogoro se arreglaba para parecer una persona.

Al ver que ya estaba todo más arreglado, abrió la puerta lentamente y ligeramente para poder mirar él primero al cliente. Al observar la cara que se ocultaba detrás, su rostro se descompuso y se llenó de terror y sorpresa, pero sobre todo le costaba articular palabra alguna, desde la mesa Ran habló.

 **―** Conan, deja pasar al cliente, por favor.

El chico abrió lentamente esperándose lo peor de esta situación y de los posibles hechos de un futuro cercano.

 **Y hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se que es corto pero los siguientes ya serán más largos.**


	2. ¿Por qué habéis venido?

**Aquí os traigo el Capítulo imprimación, Esta Vez es mas largo Que el anterior, espero que os guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 1 ¿Por qué habéis venido?**

Cuando Conan abrió completamente la puerta y la persona que estaba fuera, entró lentamente y Ran se sorprendió al verla, pero cunado el acompañante entró a continuación, ella sol pudo soltar.

―Yukiko, Yusaku, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, tenia entendido que estabais en Los Ángeles―Preguntó Ran sorprendida, al ver a los padres de su amigo Shinichi en su casa.

―Hemos conseguido liberarnos de los editores de los libros, y los padres de Conan para daros las gracias por cuidar de él os han querido invitar a unas vacaciones―Dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa―. Pero como sus padres no han podido venir, nos lo han pedido a nosotros, y hemos aceptado encantados, ya que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestra futura nuera―Alegó mirando la car roja de Ran y las miradas asesinas de su hijo, junto su cara roja.

Mientras, el detective se preguntaba qué hacían ellos allí.

―Me parece una idea estupenda Yukiko, ¿os haréis vosotros cargo del niño, no?―Preguntó Kogoro, ignorando completamente la última frase.

―Por supuesto, nosotros queremos pasar tiempo con nuestro querido Conan, ¿qué piensas tú, Yusaku?

―Sí, a mí me gustaría hablar con él, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y me gustaría que me contara lo que ha hecho―Dijo dirigiendo una mirada pícara hacia Conan.

―¿A dónde vamos, Yukiko? Me gustaría comprar ropa para la ocasión―Habló Ran contenta por esas vacaciones.

―Nos vamos la semana que viene a Italia con nuestro nuevo avión privado, y si quieres Ran puedes invitar a más gente, como yo digo, ¡cuanta más gente mejor―Exclamó la ex actriz saltando de alegría―. Otra cosa, Ran, ¿hasta que nos vayamos nos podemos quedar con Conan?

―Claro, ¿verdad papá?

―Encantado, por mi os lo regalo, así no lo vería más―Dijo eso soltando una sonora carcajada.

 _"Será bocazas y cara dura"_ pensaron todos, con una gota en la frente.

―Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ultimar los detalles, Ran, ¿te importaríapasarme mañana la lista de las personas que vendrán?, la necesito para poder reservar el hotel.

―No hay problema Yusaku―Dijo Ran despidiéndose―. Conan, pórtate bien.

―Eso, pórtate bien, no quiero pagar más gastos―Gritó Kogoro ya en la lejanía.

― Adiós Ran, Kogoro―Dijo despidiéndose el pequeño.

Al alejarse lo suficiente, el pequeño detective, preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

―Bueno y, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

 **Esto es todo del primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Unas preparaciones un tanto extrañas

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 2 Unas preparaciones un tanto extrañas.**

—Bueno, ¿por qué habéis venido?—Replicó Conan lanzando miradas de odio a sus padres, que se lo habían llevado por obligación.

—Shin, cariño.¿Qué no podemos venir a visitarte de vez en cuando?—Dijo Yukiko haciendo pucheros para ablandar el corazón de su hijo, cosa que no consiguió.

—Bueno, Shinichi,como hemos dicho en casa de Ran, nos hemos librado de los editores y como te han cuidado, lo mínimo que necesitan son unas vacaciones.

—Claro, y vosotros os pensáis que me voy a creer esa mentira vuestra, eso no funciona conmigo. Y mama, ¡no me llames Shin, no soy un niño pequeño!-Exclamó el pequeño a media voz, para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

 _"En aspecto, eres un niño"_ , pensaron los padres al unísono.

—Bueno y, ¿qué planes tenéis para arruinarme esa semana?-Preguntó Conan con miradas acusadoras.

—Como puedes decir eso, no te queremos arruinar la semana, que no podemos pasar tiempo con nuestro propio hijo, nuestra futura nuera y vuestros amigos; ¿Eso es mucho pedir?-Comentó Yukiko con unas notables falsas lágrimas.

 _"Eso no funciona mama, a mi no me engañas"_ , pensó el niño observando las lágrimas de su madre.

—Vale, os creo, ¿cuál es el plan?-Suspiró Conan resignado ante la mala actuación de su madre, todos estos años le habían pasado factura.

—¡Bien! Primero cogeremos el avión privado hasta Italia y...no hay nada más planeado, después lo que surja—Dijo la ex-actriz con una pícara y un poco maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.

—No hagas caso a tu madre, está loca.

—Y si...mejor, no os hago caso a los dos y llamo a los editores para que me dejéis en paz, otra vez—Comento con una mirada asesina.

—¡No serás capaz!—Exclamaron sus padres al escuchar esa frase—.Bueno da igual,ya estamos en casa, entra que tenemos muchos preparativos por delante y me quedan dos cosas para que este sea un viaje inolvidable...para todos—dijo Yukiko en un susurro pensando en su plan secreto.

En la agencia.

—Papa, voy a llamar a Sonoko, Kazuha y a los amigos de Conan.

—¡Ran!, no llames a tu madre que te conozco.

Ran cogió el teléfono y llamó a los padres de la liga de detectives y estos aceptaron encantados. Más tarde llamó a Sonoko y ella al oírlo gritó.

—¡Qué!, a Italia, con los chicos que habrá, espérame.

—Sonoko, el viaje es la semana que viene, así que tranquilízate.

—Vale, mañana hablamos—Colgando el teléfono con una gran alegría.

Al finalizar llamada, se apresura a avisar a Kazuha que estaba con Heiji,que se enteró de la conversación.

—Ran, ¿por qué llamas a estas horas? Heiji y yo tenemos que terminar un trabajo.

—Tengo buenas noticias, los padres de Conan nos han invitado una semana de vacaciones a Italia y me han dicho que puedo invitar a quien quiera.

—¡De verdad! Claro iremos encantados, ¿verdad, Heiji?

—Si, lo que tu digas—Contestó el moreno, tras responder inmediatamente cogió su teléfono y llamó, cuando la persona contestó al teléfono, solo se le ocurrió decir.

—Kudo, ¿en qué piensan tus padres?

—No lo sé, y eso me asusta, al llegar a casa mi madre estaba escribiendo algo sobre un sorteo para chicos de nuestra edad, y eso asusta.

—Tus padres, definitivamente están locos, no lo niegues.

—No, te doy toda la razón.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. Un sorteo, en que estabas pensando

**Aquí tenéis la conti, espero que os guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 3 Un sorteo, en que estabas pensando.**

Era una bonita y soleada mañana en el instituto Ekoda, donde todo el mundo hablaba sobre sus intereses, cuando de repente se escucha un grito.

—¡Kaito! Ven aquí, que te voy a matar, como te atreves a mirarme la ropa interior, pervertido—Gritó una chica que acababa de entrar a clase persiguiendo a un chico competo desordenado que se estaba riendo.

—Aoko, no sé porque te enfadas, solo te he dicho que el color azul te queda muy bien, si tu lo has malentendido, no es mi culpa—Habló el chico, mientras corría para escaparse de su amiga.

—Kaito, a mi no me engañas, me has visto la ropa interio,por eso ¡hoy de aquí no sales vivo!

—Vamos Aoko, no te pongas así, solo era una broma.

Cuando Aoko estaba a punto de golpear a su compañero, una chica con coletas entró a clase gritando el nombre de su amiga.

—¡Aoko!, tengo buenas noticias para ti y Kaito.

Al escuchar eso los dos se paran para escuchar lo que dice la chica.

—Keiko ¿por qué dices eso? Hay alguna cosa que nos pueda beneficiar a este mago de pacotilla y a mí.

—No hay nada, que me pueda beneficiar siempre y cuando sea con Aoko.

—Kaito, como te atreves a decir eso.

—¡Callaos ya!, me estáis poniendo nerviosa, primero me escucháis y más tarde si queréis os matáis— Dijo Keiko, harta de ver esa repetitiva situación, cuando esos dos callaron—. Están promocionando un sorteo, donde solo pueden participar amigos de la infancia, tienen que tener diecisiete o dieciocho años y lo más importante, deben ser chico y chica.

—Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros— Comentó Kaito indiferente por el comentario de su amiga.

—A lo que se refiere ella, es que nosotros podríamos participar.

—Si tu lo dices, pero seguro que si ven tu cara nos eliminan.

—Como soy buena y me gustaría averiguar el premio, voy a pasar de ti.

—El premio, es un viaje a Italia, en avión privado con los promotores y los acompañantes de estos, el hotel y todos los estan pagados.

—¿De verdad?, es una idea estupenda ¿por qué no participamos?

—Aoko, como mago que soy, se que la ilusión es buena, pero para ganar se necesita suerte y actualmente no tengo mucha—Sentenció el chico dirigiéndose su asiento.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero vas a tener que ir, ya estáis apuntados.

—¡Qué dices!

—Si, como sabía que tu no aceptarías, fui y os apunte por adelantado.

—Keiko, yo a ti te mato.

—El sorteo, es mañana a la diez en Beika,tendréis que estar presentes durante el sorteo.

En ese instante entró la profesora a clase, así que Kaito fue a sentarse, pero a veces le lanzaba a su compañera maldiciones y miradas asesinas. Al final de las clases, los dos amigos volvían a sus respectivas casas conversando sobre el día de hoy.

—No me puedo creer lo que Keiko ha hecho.

—Te recuerdo Aoko, que tu estabas a favor de ir al sorteo, por lo que no sé de que te quejas, todo lo contrario, ¿por qué no estas feliz?—Preguntó el mago con un deje de ironía.

—Eso ahora ya da igual, tenemos que ir, quieras o no, a si que mañana ponte algo bonito—Dijo la chica entrando en su casa.

—Igualmente, ya que vamos, no quiero que los asustes, azulilla—Alego su amigo, de forma burlona, mientras corría a su casa, para no ser asesinado por su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

En casa de los Kudo.

—Yusaku, mañana es el sorteo para elegir a la pareja de jóvenes que vendrá con nosotros a Italia, ¿qué te parece si elegimos a los ganadores?—Preguntó a su marido que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—No creo que sea buena idea que elijamos nosotros a los ganadores, pero ¿por qué haces esto?

—No es evidente.

—Definitivamente, nuestro hijo tiene razón, estás loca.

—Me da igual lo que digas—Comentaba al mismo tiempo que miraba la lista y echaba maldiciones a su esposo—. Esta es perfecta, además recuerdo a este chico, era un ángel.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Del hijo de Toichi, aquí hay un chico, se llama Kaito Kuroba, es su hijo,tenlo por seguro.

—Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que lo conociste un día, y ¿quién es su amiga de la infancia?, tengo interés por saberlo.

—Su amiga es Aoko Nakamori, creo que es la hija del inspector Nakamori, el que intenta atrapar a Kaito Kid.

—Si tu quieres, elígelos, porque no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¡Qué bien me conoces!—Exclamó Yukiko al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos los participantes en el sorteo, estaban esperando a que este se realizara, mientras hablaban animadamente, excepto dos que se estaban gritando y eran la mira de todos.

—Kaito, deja ya de ser tan pesado, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

—Yo, ponerme nervioso ¿por qué, Aoko?

—No paras de moverte de un lado a otro.

—Pues, perdona por querer irme de aquí, no es mi culpa haber entrado en este sorteo, sino de la loca de tu amiga.

Justo cuando se iban a discutir más, apareció el encargado de elegir la papeleta ganadora.

Puso su mano en la caja y sacó una y habló con decisión.

—Aquí están los ganadores del viaje a Italia y ahora sin más dilación...los ganadores son...Aoko Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba.

—¡Qué!—Gritaron todos los presentes girando se hacía ellos.

Estos dos fueron junto con el encargado, bajo un mar de murmullos.

—El viaje es la semana que viene, tenéis que ser puntuales, aquí es donde os reuniréis con ellos, disfrutad.

—Gracias—Contestaron los dos al unísono rojos de vergüenza, y se fueron rápido bajo la mirada de todos los participantes.

"Algo malo va ocurrir, no tengo tanta suerte" Pensó Kaito mientras se alejaba del lugar con su amiga de la infancia.

 **Espero que hayais disfrutado con el capítulo, y seguramente tardaré en subir la conti, porque tengo algunos asuntos que atender.**


	5. Problemas,encuentros y más problemas (1)

**Aquí os traigo la conti, se que he tardado un poco, pero he tenido que solucionar algunos problemas.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 4 Problemas, encuentros y más problemas (Parte 1).**

Después de haber llamado a Kazuha y Sonoko, Ran se dirigió a la cocina, mientras su padre estaba viendo su cantante favorita en la televisión, cuando acabó de prepararla los dos se sentaron en la mesa, mientras conversaban sobre el viaje que realizarían la semana próxima.

—Papa, que tienes pensado llevarte para las vacaciones, son bastante largas.

—No lo sé, pero quiero conquistar a todas las chicas que pasen cerca de mí—Habló, mientras reía sin parar.

—Papa, tú no vas a cambiar nunca, porque no asientes la cabeza y vuelves con mama.

—Jamás volveré con esa loca, como estamos ahora mejor.

—Papa—Susurró la chica, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, Ran se había ido de compras con su amiga Sonoko para comprar lo necesario, cuando vieron una tienda y quedaron hablando.

—Ran, pruébate este vestido, creo que te quedará perfecto.

—Sonoko, no me puedo poner eso, es demasiado atrevido.

—Vamos Ran, póntelo, con esto estarás guapísima así conquistaras a Shinichi, en cuanto te vea.

—Sonoko, ¿por qué dices que viene Shinichi?—Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—No es evidente, porque aunque el viaje lo hayan organizado los padres de Conan, van los de Shinichi, así que es posible que él también vaya, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

—Es verdad, podría verlo otra vez.

De repente, por detrás apareció una chica con el pelo recogido con una coleta, que gritaba el nombre de las chicas.

—¡Ran! ¡Sonoko!

—¿¡Kazuha!?—Exclamó Ran al ver de quien se trataba—.¿Qué haces aquí?, creía que estabas en Osaka con Heiji, arreglándolo todo para el viaje.

—Así era, pero Sonoko me llamó para algo importante y me dijo que viniera con él.

—Y, ¿dónde está él?—Preguntó Ran al ver que Heiji no se encontraba con ella.

—Se ha ido a visitar a Conan, se nota que son buenos amigos, creo que comentó algo sobre arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Sonoko, ¿para qué me necesitabas?

—Yo, para nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho venir?—Preguntó Kazuha con un poco de malhumor.

—Fácil, aprovecharemos estas vacaciones para que digáis vuestros sentimientos a los chicos, para eso os voy a comprar ropa sexy, para que se enamoren solo veros y caigan a vuestros pies.

—¡Sonoko!—Gritaron las dos amigas al escuchar lo que había dicho, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—. Nos lo teníamos que haber imaginado.

—Vamos, que teneís que estar guapas, para cuando los dos detectives se os declaren.

—Que le vamos a hacer, vamos Kazuha.

—¿Por qué no?, sería interesante probar.

Entraron a la tienda y su amiga les entregó a cada una de ellas, la mitad de la tienda y se pasaron horas y horas entre ropa, maquillaje y millones de cosas más, hasta que al final.

—Por fin, hemos acabado de comprar—Empezó a decir Kazuha, muy exhausta.

—Seis horas, Sonoko, eso es el tiempo que hemos pasado en tiendas, probándonos ropa, maquillaje y accesorios, por hoy ya hay bastante.

—Vale, mañana nos tomaremos un helado por Shibuya, conozco un lugar muy bueno, ¿qué os parece?

—Me parece una idea estupenda—Hablaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y riéndose por el día de hoy.

* * *

En la casa de los Kudo.

Conan estaba en su habitación, la que utiliza cuando es Shinichi, leyendo un libro de Sherlock Holmes, cuando su madre le avisó que tenía una visita, bajo lentamente, sin muchas ganas de recibir al invitado que le había molestado a estas horas, al llegar abajo se sorprendió muchísimo de ver a esa persona esperándo bajo apoyado en la puerta, al ponerse junto a él dijo.

—¿¡Ha-Hattori!?, ¿qué haces aquí?, no tendrías que estar en Osaka—Preguntó el chico al ver a su amigo allí.

—Eso se suponía, pero Sonoko llamó a Kazuha y la obligó a venir, arrastrándome a mi detrás.

—Bueno, mala suerte no te falta, porque ahora me tengo que ir con la liga de detectives y tú me acompañaras, no los quiero aguantar solo y Haibara no es un gran apoyo, a si y también tengo que pasar por casa del profesor para invitarles.

-Perfecto, no me vendrá mal pasear un rato me he pasado en casa todo el día y después en un tren.

Los dos chicos se dirigían a la salida, pero no sabían que Yukiko, les estaba observando.

 _"Sonoko no puede hacer de Cupido, eso solo lo hago yo, tengo que evitar que ella se meta...ya lo tengo"_ pensó la ex actriz, mientras los chicos abrían la verja para salir al exterior.

En la calle, los dos detectives charlaban tranquila y animadamente, cuando Haibara salía de la puerta de la casa del profesor y se les unió, continuaron charlando mientras se iban al punto de reunión con la liga de detectives.

—Haibara, te quería hablar sobre el viaje que están organizando mis padres a Italia la semana que viene, te lo digo por si quieres venir.

—Si ya lo sé, tu madre vino corriendo solo llegar del aeropuerto, por alguna extraña razón, ella quería que fuera la primera en saberlo.

 _Inicio Flashback_

 _Haibara estaba sentada, delante del ordenador repasando sus fórmulas, compuestos y reacciones; cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, el profesor abrió la puerta y se puso a hablar._

 _—Yukiko, ¿qué haces aquí? Si buscas a Shinichi, esta en casa del detective Mouri._

 _—No, he venido a hablar con vosotros dos, porque me gustaría invitaros a un viaje a Italia que Yusaku y yo estamos organizando, Haibara, no tendrá problemas con el pasaporte, ya que vamos en avión privado._

 _En ese instante Haibara hizo acto de presencia, y se unió a la conversación._

 _—Kudo ya sabrá lo que estáis planeando, verdad—Comentó, la niña indiferente._

 _—No, sois los primeros en saberlo, entonces ¿vais a venir, no?—Preguntó Yukiko, intentando hacer cara de ángel._

 _—Aunque esa cara mal fingida no funcione conmigo, no me vendría mal olvidarme un tiempo de todo esto, acepto—Rspondió la pequeña científica, esbozando una tenue sonrisa._

 _Fin Flashback_

—Vaya, con que esas tiene.

 __—Si, te felicito Kudo, por tener una madre tan especial, única y a veces extraña.

—Se te ha olvidado loca, esa no se te puede olvidar.

—Creo que esa semana será la muy interesante, la estoy esperando—Empezó a decir Heiji, sin poder aguantar la risa.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino, y se pusieron a conversar sobre esas vacaciones tan esperadas para algunos, pero sospechosas para otros.

—¿Qué pensáis que haremos en Italia?

—No lo sé, pero yo espero probar la comida Italiana.

—Genta, tú solo piensas en la comida—Habló Ayumi, entre las risas de sus amigos.

—Yo todavía no me puedo creer que vayamos a conocer a tus padres, Conan.

" _En tus sueños"_ pensaron los dos detectives y la científica.

—No iremos con mis padres, sino con los de Shinichi.

—Ah, pues a mi todavía me gustaría conocerlos.

—Al principio iban a venir, pero les surgió un asunto a última hora.

El tiempo se pasó volando mientras ellos hablaban sobre muchos temas, cuando empezó a oscurecer, los chicos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casa (excepto Heiji que se quedó con Conan) para preparar todo lo necesario para ese inolvidable viaje.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	6. Problemas,encuentros y más problemas (2)

**Tras bastante tiempo sin escribir aquí os subo por fin la continuación.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 5 Problemas, encuentros y más problemas (Parte 2).**

En Shibuya.

Aoko solo llegar a casa le contó a su amiga Keiko, lo ocurrido en ese día y como habían ganado el sorteo, así que su amiga le dio la idea de ir a comprar mañana la ropa del viaje.

Al día siguiente.

—Aoko, por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando—Comentó Keiko feliz, cuando su amiga llego donde estaba ella.

—Perdón por el retraso, tenía que convencer a mi padre sobre este viaje, no se fía de que me quede a solas con Kaito una semana entera en un país extranjero, pero ya esta, ha aceptado; espera un momento, ¿has dicho esperando?

—Hola—Habló una chica al mismo tiempo que salía de detrás de su amiga, esta tenía el pelo de un color rojizo y con unos ojos del mismo color, que parecían hechizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos fijamente.

—Akako, ¿tú también has venido?, perfecto nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pura en sus labios.

—Solo he venido porque el día de hoy será muy interesante, mis presentimientos nunca me han fallado—Susurró inaudiblemente la bruja.

Las tres chicas iban entrando en muchas de las tiendas que habían por la calle, entregándole a Aoko muchísima ropa, accesorios para probárselos como pulseras, brazaletes, collares, pendientes, anillos...

Cuando se dirigían a la salida hubo una que llamó la atención de Akako y las hizo entrar.

—En esta tienda hay ropa bonita, ¿no creéis?

—Akako, a mí ya me da igual, llevamos tres horas comprando ropa, me voy una semana, no toda la vida.

—Yo, creo que ella tiene razón, aquí hay ropa que te va a gustar y a Kaito también, tenlo por seguro.

—Yo no puedo llevar esta ropa tan atrevida, además no tengo ganas de que se pase el día mirándome la ropa interior ya tengo bastante en el instituto.

—Vamos Aoko, no te pongas así si te vistes esto seguro que no te mira la ropa interior, sino toda entera.

— ¡Akako!, a veces creo que solo lo haces para que Kaito se ría de mi—Exclamó la chica ofendida por el comentario de antes.

—Todo es posible—Contestó la otra mientras su amiga Keiko las miraba y reía por la situación.

Tras media hora las tres chicas acabaron de comprar.

— ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar un helado?, por aquí hay una heladería muy buena, me la han recomendado varías veces—Pregunto la chica con coletas.

—Vale, me parece una buena idea.

—Por fin, llega mi diversión—Comentó Akako, con una voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Has dicho algo, Akako?

—No, no he dicho nada, Aoko.

* * *

Una semana más tarde.

Yukiko, Yusaku, Conan y Heiji estaban esperando a que todos llegaran. Primero llegaron Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko y Kogoro y se pusieron a hablar.

—Kazuha, veo que hoy no has llegado tarde, te felicito.

—Heiji, como te atreves a llamarme tardona ya verás.

—Por favor, no discutáis, estamos de vacaciones así que no quiero más peleas—Empezó a decir Ran—. Yukiko, además de nosotros, ¿vienen más personas?

—Si, vienen cuatro personas más, todas por cortesía mía, espero que os llevéis bien, la mayoría son adolescentes, por lo que no veo ningún problema.

—Bueno suena interesante, ¿no creéis?, así podremos conocer a más gente—Comentó Ran muy apasionada por conocer a los adolescentes, con los que pasaría una semana.

—Yo sigo pensando que aquí hay gato encerrado—Habló Conan con voz inocente, para no levantar muchas sospechas.

— ¡No digas eso, Conan! Tus padres nos han invitado de buena voluntad, ¡deberías agradecerles!—Exclamó la chica con enfado al ver lo que había dicho el niño.

 _"Por eso mismo lo decía"_ pensó Conan.

Mientras hablaban apareció el profesor Agasa con los tres niños y Haibara.

— ¡Conan! Ya hemos llegado, ¿Nos habéis esperado mucho tiempo?—Preguntó Ayumi con una sonrisa en la cara mientras saludaba a todos los presentes.

—No, nosotros también acabamos de llegar, así que no te preocupes.

En eso Yukiko, se acercó a su hijo y le susurró.

—Shin hijo, tienes muchas fans, de eso estoy muy feliz, pero, ¿a ti sólo te gusta Ran no?

—Mama, si solo me gusta Ran, pero deja ya mí vida, y ten clara una cosa, este viaje, tiene algo oculto y pienso descubrirlo.

—Tú siempre igual Shinichi cariño, deja ya de pensar eso.

—Pues yo creo que Kudo tiene toda la razón, este viaje me da mala espina—Respondió Heiji a lo que había dicho la madre del niño.

—Gracias, Hattori, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Por detrás se escuchó una voz que gritaba el nombre de las chicas.

— ¡Ran!, ¡Kazuha!, ¡Sonoko!

—¡¿Aoko?!—Exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono, cuando vieron a la chica que se acercaba acompañada de un chico de la misma edad que ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recordáis que os dije que mi amigo y yo habíamos ganado un viaje a Italia, al parecer era este, ¿qué coincidencia, no creéis?

—Así que tu eres la chica que había dicho Yukiko, que había ganado el viaje por sorteo, que alegría, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien las cuatro juntas—Dijo Ran muy feliz.

—Es verdad, así podemos conocerte mejor, quiero que nos lo cuentes todo sobre ti.

—Sonoko, tú siempre eres así—Alegó Kazuha con una gota en la frente—. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu compañero?

—A sí, el se llama Kaito Kuroba y es mi amigo de la infancia.

Mientras Kaito se iba acercando lanzando maldiciones a su suerte, por tener que ir de viaje con dos detectives.

 _"Lo sabía, yo jamás he tenido tanta suerte, ese viaje era demasiado bonito, consecuencias tenía que tener, pero no me esperaba, estas_ "pensó mientras veía a Conan y a Heiji hablando tranquilamente, en tanto que ellos se acercaban a hablar con él.

—Hola yo soy Heji Hattori y el pequeño que ves aquí es Ku-Conan Edogawa—Decía mientras recibía un codazo de su compañero.

—Igualmente, y como ha dicho la escandalosa de mi amiga me llamo Kaito, es un placer.

— ¿Tú has venido obligado, verdad? Se te ve en cara.

—Pues sí, niño, he venido obligado por la loca de mi amiga de la infancia y la otra loca de mi compañera de clase, porque ella fue quien tuvo la gran idea de apuntarme al sorteo, pero aquí yo veo que hay gato encerrado.

— ¿Por qué, no te entiendo?-Dijo el de Osaka, con sarcasmo.

—El sarcasmo no funciona, así que sospecho que vosotros pensáis lo mismo que yo.

—Tienes toda la razón, ella planea algo pero no sé lo que es, y ¿sobre qué era ese sorteo?

—Decía que solo podían participar amigos de la infancia, que tenían que tener entre diecisiete y dieciocho años y tenían que ser chico y chica.

—Definitivamente, ella tiene un plan malvado que quiere realizar—Habló Conan sin darse cuente de cómo lo miraba el chico que acababan de conocer—, eso ahora da igual, ¿qué suerte haber conseguido ganar el sorteo no crees, Kaito?—Volvió a decir el niño para que no sospechara.

 _"Eso no me lo voy a creer, por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo, se tu secreto Shinichi Kudo"_ pensó Kaito cuando escuchó al pequeño detective decir eso.

—Todo lo contrario, a mi me parece bastante extraño, porque ella a mí ya me conocía, de una reunión que tuvo con mi padre cuando yo tenía siete años.

— ¿Y tú padre quién es?

—Ah, mi padre era el maestro que enseño a Yukiko a disfrazarse, Toichi Kuroba. Por eso digo que me parece muy sospecho, que de las cincuenta parejas que seríamos, nos saliera a Aoko y a mí.

—Si, es muy sospechoso, ella planea algo y quiero averiguar que es.

De repente por detrás apareció Aoko, junto con las otras tres chicas.

—Kaito te presento a Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko.

—Por lo visto ya os conocíais.

—Si hace una semana, cuando estaba comprando con Akako y Keiko.

 _Tras haber acabado de comprar las tres chicas se fueron a una heladería cercana que era bastante famosa por sus helados, Aoko estaba llena de bolsas, por culpa de estas no podía ver lo que había delante, por lo que de repente, Aoko se chocó con alguien y las bolsas, la otra chica y ella se fueron al suelo._

 _—Lo siento, no te he visto, esta montaña de bolsas, no me permitía ver nada._

 _—No importa, espera y te ayudo a recoger, no queremos que se manche nada._

 _Cuando Aoko levantó la cabeza vio a una chica muy similar a ella, pero el pelo no lo tenían igual y tampoco los ojos, ya que ella los tenía violáceos, le estaba dedicando una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a recoger lo que se le había caído._

 _—Gracias por haberme ayudado, yo me llamo Aoko Nakamori, encantada._

 _—Igualmente, yo me llamo Ran Mouri._

 _— ¡Ran! ¿Estás bien?, te hemos visto caer—Decía Kazuha, al acercarse a ella._

 _—Si, tranquila, no me ha pasado nada._

 _—Y, ¿Quién es ella?_

 _—Es verdad, se me había olvidado, te presento a Aoko—Comentó Ran mientras señalaba a la chica—.Aoko, ella es Kazuha Toyama y la otra chica que está a mi lado es Sonoko Suzuki._

 _—Es un placer conoceros, y ellas son mis amigas Keiko Momoi y Akako Koizumi._

 _—También me alegra conoceros, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿por qué llevas tantas bolsas?—Pregunto Ran interesada._

 _—Bueno, es que ayer gané un sorteo y el premio era un viaje a Italia con los gastos pagados, y con un acompañante, que es mi amigo de la infancia; y había venido a comprarme ropa, porque no tenía nada._

 _—Vaya, tú también te vas de viaje, nosotras hicimos las compras ayer, y ahora veníamos a tomar un helado, ¿os queréis unir?_

 _—Bueno si a tus amigas no les molesta, yo estoy encantada._

 _—Por mí, perfecto—Respondió Kazuha inmediatamente._

 _—Si, por mi parte también, quiero saber porque te llevas ropas tan atrevidas al viaje—Sonrió pícaramente Sonoko, al observar el sonrojo de la chica._

 _—Bueno, es que Akako ha tenido la gran idea de que lleve esto para sorprender a mi amigo y él se enamore de mí, pero creo que lo ha hecho aposta para que él se ría mucho más de mí._

 _—Me caes muy bien, algún día tendríamos que hablar tú y yo, seguro que nos entenderíamos—Comentó Sonoko mirando a Akako que tenía una risa picara que delataban claramente los labios de la chica._

 _Tras presentarse se sentaron todas en una misma mesa y se pusieron a hablar sobre los gusto y al final llego el tema clave, los chicos._

 _—Bueno Aoko, ¿a ti quién te gusta? Aunque por la ropa que he visto y te han hecho comprar debe ser el amigo con el que te vas de viaje._

 _—Eh, si bueno es él—Dijo la chica mientas las mejillas se tornaban a un color carmín—. Él es mi amigo de la infancia, como había dicho antes, me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él solo me considera como una amiga a la que gastar bromas como mirarle la ropa interior._

 _—En serio, pues entonces eres igual que ellas dos, porque también están enamoradas de sus amigos de la infancia, pero las muy tontas no se atreven a confesarles sus sentimientos, aunque se nota a mucha distancia que ellos también están locos por vosotras._

 _— ¡Sonoko, deja ya de decir esas tonterías, por favor!—Exclamaron sus amigas al escuchar eso._

 _—Pero si solo digo la verdad—Decía Sonoko mientras se reía de la cara roja de sus dos amigas._

 _Cuando llegaron los helados que habían pedido, las seis chicas se pusieron a comérselo hablando de muchos temas diferentes (otra vez), a la vez que Akako las observaba con interés como si de su futuro entretenimiento se trataran, y a la vez con alegría por haberlas conocido._

—Interesante relato, pero yo preferiría irme de aquí, tengo malas sensaciones.

En ese momento apareció Yukiko por detrás de los chicos junto con su esposo, y esta se puso a hablar.

—Tranquilo cariño, no tienes por qué tener malas sensaciones, nada malo va a ocurrir, yo y mi esposo somos las personas que organizamos el concurso, es un placer que hayáis venido.

—Igualmente, yo soy Aoko Nakamori y él es Kaito Kuroba.

— ¿Kuroba?, espera, ¿tú no eres el hijo de Toichi Kuroba, el gran mago?—Preguntó Yukiko, haciéndose la inocente.

 _"Nadie se lo cree, mama, tú les has elegido, seguro_ "pensó el niño al ver a su madre hacer una de sus actuaciones.

—Si él es el su hijo, ¿acaso le conoce?

—Si, yo fui una de sus dos aprendices, en cuanto al arte del disfraz.

—Vaya que coincidencia, ¿tuvimos mucha suerte, no, Kaito?

—Si, muchísima—Le contestó Kaito con un cierto sarcasmo haciendo que los dos detectives soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

Entonces por detrás se escuchó a dos voces que llamaban a los chicos la primera era de un adolescente de tez morena y musculoso y la segunda era de una señora con gafas con el pelo recogido, que se dirigía hacía Yukiko con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Makoto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, Yukiko tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme, por lo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

—Yukiko, amiga, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!, quería darte las gracias por el viaje, lo necesitaba, además me tienes que contar muchas cosas, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Igualmente, me alegra que hayas podido venir, y tú también me tienes que contar muchas cosas, no quiero perderme ningún detalle.

— ¿¡E-Eri!?—Gritaron Ran y Kogoro al verla allí.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Conversaciones,sospechas y¿soledad? 1

**Después de algún tiempo aquí os traigo la continuación del fic.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personaje de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 6 Conversaciones, sospechas y llegada a... ¿la soledad? (Parte 1)**

— ¿E-Eri?—Gritaron padre e hija al verla.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo, supongo que no me esperabais, estoy tan contenta de volver a verte, Ran.

— ¡Mama, has venido! ¿Te invitó Yukiko, verdad?

—Si, ella me dijo que quería pasar tiempo conmigo, para que habláramos de cómo nos iba todo—Comentó Eri contenta por tener algo de tiempo con su mejor amiga, su hija y Kogoro (aunque nunca lo admitiría) —. Yukiko, gracias a ti me he podido librar un tiempo del trabajo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo he hecho lo que una amiga debe hacer—Dijo la ex actriz a su mejor amiga—.Además, ahora aprovecharás estas vacaciones para volver con Kogoro, ¿verdad?—Susurró esto último para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

— ¡Yukiko! ¡Tú siempre estás igual!

—Mama, ¿qué ha hecho para que te pongas así?

—Nada, solo que ella y yo a veces pensamos de diferente manera—Comentó la abogada, mientras observaba a su amiga riéndose por su exagerada reacción—Hola, Kogoro, cuánto tiempo si verte, no sabría decir si ha sido una pesadilla o un sueño—Habló con cierto tono de ironía para que él la notase rápidamente.

—Igualmente, para mi es todo un honor pasar tiempo contigo...si eso fuera verdad, claro—Respondió Kogoro secamente mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas, que provocaron que a su hija le cayeran una pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, que hicieron que sus ojos perdieran su brillo característico, cosa que solo Conan pudo notar y se le creó un gran vacío en el corazón, por no poder ayudarla, así que decidió terminar la situación.

—Hola, Eri, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!—Exclamó el niño con gran énfasis, para enfriar la situación tan dolorosa que estaba provocando que se le oprimiera el corazón a su hermosa amiga, a la que amaba tanto.

—Hola, Conan, veo que estás muy bien, me alegro tanto— Contestó la abogada, olvidándose de la riña con Kogoro.

—Bueno, atención a todo el mundo, nuestro avión esta allí, así que ya nos vamos hacía donde se encuentra, para embarcar, así que, ¡vamos a la aventura!—Alegó Yukiko, para acabar de forma definitiva, la tensión que se había creado.

—Vale, yo quiero ponerme al lado de Kaito y Heiji, por favor—Habló Conan con voz angelical, para que su madre no pudiera intervenir.

 _"Jamás vas a llevar a cabo tú plan en el avión, yo lo impediré, porque puedes hacer locuras que puedan salir muy caras en el futuro."_ Pensó el chico, a la vez que lanzaba miradas de ayuda a sus "aliados".

—Si, a mi me parece una gran idea, quiero conocer al chaval, aunque tenga siete años tendrá muchas cosas que contar, me gusta hacer amigos, para enseñar mis trucos de magia.

—Yo pienso igual que Kaito, tengo que hablar con Ku-Conan, hace tiempo que no podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntos—Aclaró Heji, para que se pudieran poner juntos los tres, tras mirar a sus amigos y futuros compañeros de fatigas, miraron a Makoto y sonrieron de forma maliciosa al entender el posible plan—. Y, Kyogoku, ¡vente tú también con nosotros!, nos tienes que contar como te van las competiciones.

—Claro, pero hace tiempo que no compito, no hay rivales fuerte, por lo que no hay mucho que contar.

— ¡Eso nos da igual, tú te vienes con nosotros, hay cosas que discutir!—Proclamó Kaito, haciendo entender a Makoto a que se refería Heiji.

Este les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y unos ojos que brillaban con gran interés por saber todo lo que esos tres tenían planeado.

—Si, ¡me parece una idea estupenda, me apunto!—Soltó el karateka con gran fervor.

—Entonces, las chicas y yo nos pondremos también juntas, tenemos temas importantes que tratar—Profirió Sonoko, al mismo tiempo que miraba maliciosamente a sus amigas que se habían pasado a un color carmesí, de vergüenza y enfado por los comentarios de su amiga.

—¡Sonoko!, ¿podrías dejar de decir cosas tan ridículas?

—Vamos, Ran, tranquilízate, sabes que ella es así—Dijo Kazuha tratando de calmar a su amiga, juntamente Aoko solo podía mirar esa situación intentando a duras penas aguantarse la risa y alegrándose por haber conocido a estas chicas tan joviales y simpáticas.

—Conan, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?

—Lo siento Ayumi, tengo que hablar con ellos de asuntos importante, tú no los entenderías—Respondió el pequeño detective dejando a su pequeña compañera triste y impactada, pero enseguida se repuso y se dirigió junto sus compañeros.

Conan dirigió una silenciosa mirada hacia la liga juvenil de detectives, cuando de pronto sintió la fría y asesina mirada, de Haibara por haberla abandonado, que hizo que se le erizara la piel solo de sentirla; él en cambio, le devolvió una mirada de tranquilidad y paciencia, eso hizo que ella lanzara maldiciones que no necesito oír para saber lo que decían, al ver su cara.

—Poneos donde os plazca, a mi me da igual—Habló Yukiko dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a todo el mundo, excepto cuando llegó a los tres chicos, esa tierna sonrisa se cambió por una mirada donde se podía observar fuego y odio, por haberle arruinado su plan, cosa que les hizo sonreir a ellos.

 _"¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto? En cuanto lleguemos allí, me voy a encargar de que no se entrometan en mis planes"_ Pensó la madre de Shinichi mientras se dirigía al avión.

— ¡Yo quiero ponerme al lado de la venta! ¡Quiero ver el mar y el cielo, para sentirme como un pájaro!—Emitió Ayumi con gran brío mientras saltaba de alegría.

—Claro que si que puedes Ayumi, solo estaremos nosotros solos.

—Pues entonces yo quiero... ¡comida!—Exclamó Genta, haciendo que a todos se les cayera una gota de sudor por la frente.

Yukiko, al escuchar se acercó a Conan cambiando su antigua cara de odio, por otra que por sus ojos podía reflejar un deje de miedo y preocupación, al llegar junto a este empezó a decir.

—Hijo, me gustaría saber algo, ¿por qué te juntas con estos niños? Son irresponsables y no me gustaría que te influyeran nada malo.

—Lo primero que tienes que saber es que ellos me obligaron a ser su amigo y segundo... ¿por qué me tendrían que dar mala influencia?

—Solo tienes que verlos, son unos completos irresponsables, no quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa de ellos, Shin.

—Yukiko, déjalos solo son niños, cuando crezcan se darán cuenta de la realidad y maduraran—Alegó Yusaku, uniéndose a la conversación para defender a su hijo.

—Gracias, papa, por apoyarme, pero tú no sabes lo que es que te lleven a todas partes por obligación..., ah y se han intentado colar dos veces en casa porque pensaban que estaba encantada.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntaron los padres de este, sorprendidos por esa última declaración.

—Me voy a sentarme con Hattori, Kuroba y Kyogoku, adiós.

Conan se iba con una sonrisa en los labios por haber dejado a sus padres con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres?, está, eh...con una cara de sorpresa enorme, ¿qué les has dicho?

—Solo lo suficiente para tenerlos entretenidos y callados durante un rato, o eso espero.

— ¡Vamos chicos!, ya están entrando todos—Gritó Kaito señalando las puertas, intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible con su cara de póquer.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron y entraron en el avión junto con Kaito y Makoto, estos cuatro ocupaban las dos primeras filas, una más atrás se encontraban Eri y Yukiko hablando; por el otro lado estaban la cuatro chicas y detrás de estas Yusaku junto con Kogoro, y en los asientos posteriores del avión estaban la liga de detectives, Haibara y el profesor Agasa.

Tras sentarse todos, el avión despegó junto con un grito por parte de Kogoro por su miedo a las alturas, cosa que Eri aprovechó para reírse.

—Como le puedes tener miedo a esto, ¡piérdelo y disfruta!

—Vaya que graciosa estas hoy, si tú también lo tuvieras no estarías así.

—Si, si, lo que tú digas...cambiando de tema, Yusaku, ¿cómo lo llevas con tú nuevo libro?

—Muy bien gracias, Eri.

Cuando el avión llego a la velocidad de crucero, Yukiko se levantó de su asiento silenciosamente y se fue a ver a su esposo.

—Kogoro, ¿te importaría cambiarme el sitio?, es que tengo que hablar con él sobre cosas del viaje.

—No es que me haga mucha gracia, pero no hay problema—Dijo Kogoro nervioso, por el avión y por tener que compartir el sitio con Eri.

Kogoro se levantó lentamente y se fue a sentarse al antiguo sitio de Yukiko, la abogada todavía no había notado la ausencia de su amiga, porque estaba mirando con entusiasmo el mar que sobrevolaba el avión este momento, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas por la belleza que aquel espectáculo, Kogoro lo notó y sonrío feliz.

—Eri.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, tendría que estar Yukiko.

—Ella se ha cambiado a mi asiento, porque tenía que hablar con Yusaku sobre asuntos importantes.

—Ah, entonces, ¿tenemos que compartir asiento hasta que lleguemos?

—Eso, parece—Respondió Kogoro, creando un silencio que incomodaba a los dos.

Este al notarlo decidió romperlo, para no tener problemas.

— ¿Qué tal vas con el trabajo?

—Bien, con bastantes cosas que hacer y algo de estrés, pero está todo bien, gracias por preguntar—Soltó Eri un poco sonrojada por la repentina pregunta y esbozando una dulce y sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

—No es bueno estresarse mucho, o podrías tener problemas, ¿no crees?

—Eh, no, no quiero tener más problemas; y tú, ¿qué tal te va todo?

—Todo me va muy bien, resuelvo muchos casos, aunque luego no recuerde nada de estos.

— ¡Eres muy modesto, antes no eras así!—Exclamó Eri a media voz para no ser escuchada por nadie más, mientras se reía por la afirmación de Kogoro.

—No miento, es la verdad.

—Vaya, que manera más extraña.

Tras decir esto, Eri se volvió hacía la ventana y se dispuso a ver otra vez el paisaje y Kogoro solo mantuvo su cabeza pensativa, estos dos permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto sin saber que eran observados por unos ojos muy curiosos.


	8. Conversaciones,sospechas y¿soledad? 2

**Después de tanto tiempo, pongo la conti.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 7 Conversaciones, sospechas y llegada a… ¿la soledad? (Parte 2)**

Las chicas solo entrar en el avión se sentaron tranquilamente, mientras Sonoko, les contaba los planes para conquistar a sus amigos de la infancia, hasta que Ran le interrumpió.

―Sonoko, yo no puedo, hacer nada con Shinichi, él no ha venido, ¿no lo recuerdas?―Comentó Ran a la vez que le salían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos violáceos, que expresaban la gran tristeza que tenía contenida en su interior.

―Tranquila Ran, seguro que él vendrá no pierdas la esperanza.

―Exacto, el siempre ha estado para ayudarte.

―Yo no lo conozco, pero como me lo habéis descrito seguro que el hará todo lo posible por venir, ¡no te entristezcas!―Exclamó Aoko, para calmar a su nueva amiga a la vez que sentía un gran dolor por escuchar eso, y un poco de… ¿comprensión?― Sabes, a veces tengo la sensación de que Kaito me puede hacer eso algún día.

― ¿Por qué dices eso, Aoko? Yo creo que no te puede pasar, estáis muy unidos―Sentenció Sonoko bastante interesada, por lo que había dicho su amiga.

―Siempre tengo la sensación de que no me cuenta muchas cosas, y algunas noches desaparece y no puedo encontrarle por mucho que lo busque, siempre son en las que el ladrón Kaito Kid trabaja, él es un gran fan del ladrón, lo sé… pero alguna noche, el se irá a verlo y no volverá, porque está metido en algún lío, que ni yo me puedo imaginar― Explicó la chica tristemente, mientras dirigía sus ojos azules, de los cuales salieron unas gotas de tristeza, hacía el techo del avión.

―Aoko.

―Perdón, creo que ahora te acabo de poner más triste de lo que estabas―Comentó Aoko a la vez que le dirigía una sonrisa muy sincera a Ran―. Pero, aunque yo pienso eso, nunca pierdo la esperanza, porque somos amigos y esa amistad que tenemos, hará que siempre estemos unidos por muchas cosas malas que ocurran.

―Gracias, lo último que has dicho es verdad, por muy lejos que este, siempre lo tendré en mi corazón ya sea como mi amigo de la infancia o como la persona que amo.

―Aoko, cariño, tú reflexión es increíble, pero durante estas vacaciones dejaréis de ser amigos, para acabar saliendo juntos, palabra de Sonoko.

― ¿Siempre eres así de alegre, Sonoko?―Preguntó Aoko mientras se reía de lo anterior dicho por ella.

― ¡Sí!―Exclamaron las otras dos chicas al unísono, provocando que las cuatro estallaran a carcajadas, provocando así el olvido de lo que las atormentaba en su interior.

―Kazuha, ¿y tú como vas con Heiji?, solo hemos hablado de nosotras, cuéntanos tú algo―Inquirió Sonoko, viendo así junto las otras acompañantes, el gran sonrojo de esta.

―Todavía no ha pasado nada, ni pasará, Sonoko cuando entenderás que él no me ama… yo solo soy la chica a la que él ve como una hermana y compañera, pero jamás me verá como algo más.

Al escuchar eso, Sonoko, se harto de las tonterías que decían las tres y criticó todo lo que ellas pensaban.

― ¿Por qué me han tocado las tres chicas que están ciegas y no se dan cuenta de nada? Ran a ti Shinichi te ama, se nota a mucha distancia, además se te declaró hace poco, ¿cuándo le responderás, a lo que te dijo en Londres?; Kazuha, por mucho que discutas con él, siempre veo cuanto se preocupa por ti y no por ser su amiga de la infancia sino por cómo te quiere, además te mira con unos ojos… que también se nota a distancia el amor que te tiene, ¡díselo ya, no esperes!, y Aoko, a Kaito lo he visto poco tiempo, pero también pondría la mano en el fuego, que al igual que los otros dos, está enamorado de ti, ¿qué te hace normalmente cuando estáis juntos?

Aoko se quedo durante unos instantes recordando todo lo que le hacía, provocando un gran rubor y a la vez unas ganas de asesinarlo, que crecían más a cada instante.

―Él, pues…normalmente, me mira la ropa interior _"por no decir todos los días"_ ―pensó la chica―, se burla de mi a diario, siempre estamos discutiendo por cosas insignificantes, pero asimismo él me hace magia cuando estoy triste para alegrarme, me da consejos cuando estoy en problemas y me anima en los malos momentos.

Sonoko tras escuchar lo que Aoko había dicho se sorprendió y sonrió con picardía y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que estaba en ese momento discutiendo con los dos detectives y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su compañera y exclamó.

― ¡Qué no te das cuenta porque lo hace! ¡Para llamar la atención! Chica, creo que de las tres eres con la que más me voy a divertir, haré que caiga a tus pies.

Esto último provocó el sonrojo de la chica, que dirigió la mirada a su amigo de la infancia y este al darse cuenta, le dibujó una sonrisa, que hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente, pero que duro apenas unos instantes, porque él volvió a su conversación con los chicos.

Sonoko al ver la cara de las tres, cambió de tema, para no incomodar más a sus amigas, principalmente salió el tema de la ropa, aunque sabían hacía donde estaba dirigido, pero no le dieron importancia alguna.

* * *

Los chicos tenían que cargar con muchos problemas de por sí, solo con las vacaciones sus problemas habían aumentado demasiado rápido, el prioritario, librarse de Yukiko para tener unas buenas vacaciones.

Solo entrar en el avión se sentaron en sus asientos lo más pronto posible para empezar su discusión sobre cómo conseguir librarse de ella durante esa semana.

―Necesitamos un buen plan, ella nos estará atosigando hasta que consiga lo que quiere―Argumentó Heiji muy nervioso por la situación.

―Y ¿qué es lo que desea?―Preguntó Makoto deseoso de saber el porqué de esos nervios.

―No lo sé, y eso es lo que más me asusta, ella puede hacer cualquier cosa, necesitamos estar preparados.

―Conan, ¿qué quiere conseguir Yukiko de ti?, solo eres un niño, ¿no?―Preguntó Kaito acusadoramente haciendo estremecer a Heji y a Conan.

―Si, solo soy un niño, pero soy muy previsor y la conozco bastante, es pariente lejana mía, se cómo actúa―Respondió el niño inocentemente, aunque muy nervioso, a su nuevo amigo.

―Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

―Lo primero será no acercarnos mucho a ella, si estamos cerca le será más fácil jugar con nosotros, segundo engañarla, para que no pueda hacer lo que desee y la más importante, tenemos que mantenernos juntos los cuatro y en lugares donde haya gente… si estamos solos seremos presas fáciles―Habló Heiji muy seguro de lo que decía.

―A mi me parece buena idea, me gusta como pensáis, de la parte dos me encargo yo, soy mago―Inquirió Kaito orgulloso por poder hacer una parte del plan y nervioso por miedo a que descubrieran su identidad.

Al decir eso Conan y Heiji miraron a Kaito sorprendidos.

― ¿Eres mago?―Preguntaron los dos al unísono con una pizca de sospecha.

―Si, soy mago, pero no tan bueno como mi padre, él era el mejor.

―Entonces nos vas a ser de gran ayuda―Alegó Conan con una sonrisa maliciosa y siendo respondida por sus otros compañeros.

―Hay otro problema―Dijo Heiji acordándose de las chicas.

― ¿Cuál es?, suéltalo Hattori―Pregunto Makoto, sin poder llegar a entender.

―Las chicas, y si ellas quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros, ¿qué hacemos?

―Seguro que Sonoko quiere que paséis tiempo con ellas, sin ofender Makoto, ella es así.

―No pasa nada, tranquilo, Conan.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando Kaito se perdió en su mente, recopilando todo lo ocurrido hasta ese mismo instante, cuanto más pensaba más nervioso se ponía, primero porque los dos detective ya sospechaban de él y la más importante, Aoko, ¿qué haría si le descubriera?, mientras lo pensaba, giro la cabeza en su dirección y vio que ella le miraba con cierto sonrojo, al reparar en eso, no pudo evitar lanzarle una gran sonrisa para animarle, pero rápidamente giró porque los chicos le llamaban, cosa que le alivió, porque se había quedado atrapado en esos ojos azules, que tanto amaba y hacían enloquecer al pobre chico.

Durante el resto del viaje cambiaron de tema para tranquilizarse de los próximos días. Este tiempo, Conan y Heiji lo usaron para sacar suposiciones del mago, con el que compartirían la semana contigua, aumentando a si sus sospechas.

* * *

Yukiko estaba impaciente e inquieta, necesitaba llegar ya al hotel para llevar a cabo su plan, allí funcionaría, y los chicos no lo podrían evitar; todo estaba planeado al milímetro, incluido la misteriosa aparición de sus nuevos huéspedes.

Tras haber puesto juntos a Eri y a Kogoro en los mismos asientos se puso a hablar con su marido.

―Cariño, de momento todo va muy bien, solo he tenido el imprevisto de los chicos, la próxima vez caerán.

―Yukiko, no es bueno estar jugando, podrían ocurrir muchos accidentes, ¿Por qué no te conformas en ver cómo pasan unas vacaciones juntos?, esto posiblemente hará que se decidan, pero no les metas prisa.

―Yusaku, yo ya quiero que estén juntos, además al igual que yo estás viendo como Kogoro está hablando con Eri, que no te das cuenta, si hay esperanzas para unos, también hay para otros.

Al decir eso el escritor dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos y pudo observar la conversación que mantenían los dos, tras verlo sonrió y se quedó unos instantes pensando, hasta que decidió hablar.

―Yo, te conozco y harás todo lo posible para que estén junto, por mucho que los tres chicos y nuestro hijo te lo impidan, pero no hagas nada irresponsable, te lo ruego, puedes causar muchos problemas y discusiones si haces un solo paso erróneo.

― ¿Eso significa que me apoyas?

―Si, yo también te ayudaré, pero lo hago más para que no metas la pata, porque eres demasiado impaciente.

― ¡Gracias!―Exclamó Yukiko, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su marido, y este intentaba liberarse.

―Primer problema, ¿y Shinichi?, él esta como Conan ¿no te acuerdas?

―Si tienes un antídoto que dure mucho tiempo, no veo ningún problema.

― ¿Qué locuras has hecho?―Preguntó Yusaku, atemorizado por su respuesta.

―Yo, solo pedirle a Haibara, el nuevo antídoto que tenía preparado para nuestro hijo.

 _Cuando el profesor y Haibara habían vuelto a sus quehaceres, Yukiko se acercó a la pequeña científica y se puso a hablar con ella otra vez._

 _― Haibara, ¿cómo vas con el antídoto para mi hijo?_

 _―Bien, aunque sin mucho avance en la cura definitiva―Proclamó la niña viendo la cara de desilusión de Yukiko―. Pero, creo que he encontrado una cura temporal de alrededor una semana o dos, depende de cómo reaccione su sistema inmunitario a este._

 _― ¿De verdad?_

 _―Si, tengo que probarla pronto, ya que si es podría estar más cerca de la cura definitiva._

 _―Puedes probarlas en estas vacaciones, nos vamos a otro país._

 _―Si, pero también hay gente y prefiero no arriésgame a nada._

 _―No, no habrá gente, estaremos en un hotel privado, ¡no hay nadie!―Exclamó la ex actriz muy feliz, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca._

 _―Ya veo, por eso nos lo has contado a nosotros primero, esto último no se lo dirás a Kudo ni a los otros chicos, ¿verdad?_

 _―No, no lo van a saber es un secreto, ya lo descubrirán―Soltó Yukiko, a la vez que salían de sus ojos destellos de maldad._

― ¿Por qué preguntaré?―Suspiró el escritor mientras se encogía de hombros por la respuesta que le había dado su esposa.

* * *

La liga juvenil de detectives no podía estar más feliz por este viaje, solo entrar al avión se dirigieron corriendo a los asientos de atrás seguidos por Haibara, todavía enfada por lo que le había hecho Kudo, y el profesor Agasa feliz por estas vacaciones, al llegar a sus asientos Mitsuhiko vio el estado de Haibara y decidió ir a ver que le pasaba.

―Haibara, ¿te encuentras bien?, te veo algo deprimida.

―Si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

―Para eso están los amigos―Murmuró Mitsuhiko sonrojando por lo que su amiga le había dicho anteriormente.

―Amigos, ¿eso es lo que somos?

―Claro, Haibara, nosotros tres y Conan, somos tus amigos―Señalo el chico sorprendido por la extraña pregunta que había formulado.

―Si, tienes razón, los amigos están para apoyarse y ayudarse en los malos momentos, gracias por recordármelo―Formuló la chica a la vez que le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

―A, ¿te duele algo?

―Eh―Se escucha por detrás una voz haciendo que los dos chicos se giraran sorprendidos―No me encuentro perfectamente Ayumi, no me duele nada.

―Menos mal, no quería que pasaras un mal viaje y cuando llegáramos al hotel no pudieras jugar con nosotros.

―Me parece una buena idea, me apetece pasear un rato por la playa, pero primero tendré que hacer algo me esperáis en la habitación, hasta que acabe―Solicitó la científica intentando comportarse como una niña.

― ¡Sí!―Exclamaron Ayumi y Genta felices, y Mitsuhiko muy poco convencido.

―Tengo que hablar con el profesor―Dijo la niña al mismo tiempo que se despedía de ellos.

― ¿Qué tal vas con los chicos?

―Bien, pero temo hacerles daño o que su vida peligre por mi culpa, ellos no tienen nada que ver, y al verles tan feliz porque pueda pasar tiempo con ellos me hace sentir triste.

― _Carpe diem_ , Ai, disfruta del momento y olvídate de todos tus problemas, estás de vacaciones, aprovecha esta semana, para revivir tu niñez y crear buenos recuerdos― Expresó Agasa, para animarla.

Haibara al escuchar lo que el profesor le había comentado anteriormente, se paró a pensar intentando buscar una respuesta, esto solo duro unos segundos, hasta que la chica sonrió.

―Tienes toda la razón, esta semana la voy a disfrutar al máximo y no me arrepentiré de nada de lo que pase, siempre sin decir cosas de más, claro está, ahora soy una niña y disfrutaré como lo que soy.

Tras explicar lo que pensaba al profesor, este le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación y se quedaron todo el resto del viaje hablando.

Tras llegar a Italia todos se bajaron muy felices, unos por la seguridad que tenían y otros por las decisiones que habían tomado.

Yukiko llevó a todos al coche que les llevaría al destino más insospechado que se podían imaginar, al llegar se bajaron un poco mareados, ya que este lo había manejado Yukiko, lo primero que sorprendió a todos era la belleza de ese hotel, lentamente fueron entrando, los últimos en entrar fueron los chicos y Conan al ver el vestíbulo preguntó.

― ¿Por qué no hay nadie atendiendo la recepción?

―Esa respuesta es muy sencilla, ¡no hay nadie más!, solo estamos nosotros―Soltó la ex actriz alegremente haciendo que todos abrieran la boca, excepto Haibara que ya lo sabía.

― ¿¡Qué!?


	9. Planes para una semana de ensueño (1)

**Tras mucho tiempo de espera, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 8 Planes para una semana de ensueño (Parte 1).**

―Dime que es una broma de mal gusto y que ahora mismo entrará toda la gente por detrás para asustarnos―Alegó Kaito, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver mejor toda la entrada del hotel con una mirada de temor y algo de nervios.

―No, esto es un hotel privado y lo hemos reservado durante toda la semana―Comentó Yukiko con una sonrisa diabólica, al vez que veía a los chicos la cara de terror que habían puesto.

De repente, un móvil resonó por toda la entrada del hotel, haciendo que todo se girara hacía la dueña del móvil, que no era otra que Yukiko.

―Si no os importa voy a cogerlo, puede ser un trabajo, es broma.

 _"Tus bromas desgracian mama, deja de jugar a esto, muchas personas podemos acabar quemadas"_ pensó Conan mientras su madre cogía el móvil y se alegaba lentamente.

―Bueno vamos a repartir las habitaciones, Yukiko ya las ha repartido, por lo que solo os tengo que dar las llaves e indicaros como llegar…aunque yo tampoco lo sé, no he venido nunca.

Al decir Yusaku esta última frase, todos abrieron los ojos, todos por la misma causa, mientras él se reía por lo que había dicho.

―Espera, ¿has dicho que ha sido Yukiko la que ha hecho las habitaciones? Espero que esto sí que sea la broma de mal gusto, te lo ruego―Preguntó Heiji con una cara de espanto al escuchar eso, ya había tenido bastante con la anterior broma de la ex actriz.

―Es la pura verdad, lo siento chicos, además me ha dicho que son inamovibles, por mucho que lo deseéis no las vais a poder cambiar, buena suerte, la vais a necesitar―Sentenció Yusaku mientras se iba hacia la recepción.

― ¿Kaito, por qué ha dicho buena suerte?, no lo he entendido.

―Pronto lo vas a entender, te adelanto esto, aunque después te lo repetiré, te lo dije.

Al acabar de hablar, Kaito se unió con los otros chicos que se estaban intercambiando miradas de ayuda y a la vez pedían ayuda a la vacía recepción, esperando que un fantasma se apiadase de ellos y les salvara, cosa que era imposible.

―De momento hemos aguantado, tranquilizaros, os va dar un ataque―Decía Kaito serio, aunque interiormente se estaba riendo de las reacciones de los detectives.

―Estamos perdidos, si ha sido ella quien ha hecho las habitaciones vamos a tener que compartirla con las chicas.

―Entonces Conan es el que más suerte tiene, solo es un niño, no creará problemas.

―Pero yo quiero ir con vosotros, así por las noches nos podrías hacer algunos de tus trucos de magia, tienen que ser increíbles, ¿por qué eres un gran mago, verdad?

―No soy un gran mago, solo soy un aprendiz que intenta alcanzar a su padre.

― ¡Pero igualmente tendrás trucos con los que engañarás a la gente, como el ladrón Kaito Kid!― Exclamó Conan inocentemente, pero de forma acusadora, para ver si podía encontrar algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Kaito, al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho, pero gracias a su cara de póquer evito ser descubierto. _"Tendré que ir con más cuidado, los detectives ya piensan que soy Kid, no puedo hacer muchos movimientos sospechosos…podrían descubrirme y no quiero que eso pase"_ pensó Kaito mientras se reía falsamente y desordenaba el pelo del chico.

― ¡Qué imaginación tienes chico!, yo no soy Kid, pero sí que soy un gran fan de él.

Tras decir esas palabras Kaito se dirigió junto con Yusaku, para recoger la llave de la habitación.

―Kudo, yo creo que nos está mintiendo―Dijo Heiji apareciendo por detrás

―Si tienes toda la razón Hattori, o él es Kaito Kid, o sabe algo que nosotros no.

― ¿Cómo lo podremos descubrir?

―Durante un tiempo solo observaremos para ver si hace algo sospechoso.

―Vamos con las chicas.

―Sí, mejor él puede sospechar más de lo que ya lo hace.

Los dos chicos se fueron donde estaban las chicas junto con Kaito, Makoto y Yusaku, al llegar el escritor, sacó un libro de la recepción, posiblemente donde estaban apuntadas las habitaciones y tras estudiarlo durante un rato se decidió a hablar.

―A ver las habitaciones son de dos camas separadas en cuartos diferentes dentro de la misma, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

― ¡No!―Exclamaron los chicos con énfasis.

―Pues no se puede cambiar, lo siento chicos.

―Yusaku, se amable y cambia tú algo.

―En el avión me ha cogido mi bolígrafo y por aquí no hay ninguno que vaya, les ha quitado la tinta, y no busquéis en vuestras mochilas, también los ha quitado.

 _"Cómo lo tenía pensado mi madre, nos será muy difícil librarnos de esta"_ pensó Conan maldiciendo y ya desesperado por la ayuda de algún espíritu, fantasma o ser celestial cercano.

―Las habitaciones son de la siguiente forma: para Conan y Ran la número quince, está en la primera planta, solo salir del ascensor a la derecha; la de Kazuha y Heiji es la dieciséis, está justo al lado; Kaito y Aoko la diecisiete, ya no os será difícil encontrarla; para Sonoko y Makoto la diecinueve, para Ayumi y Haibara la veinte, esta ya está en la segunda planta; para Genta Mitsuhiko y Agasa, la veintiuno, esta tiene un cuarto más por eso la tenéis; Kogoro y Eri la veintidós, y para Yukiko y para mí la veintitrés.

A medida que Yusaku iba diciendo las habitaciones los chicos se iban poniendo rojos de vergüenza, imaginándose la situación de compartir las habitaciones, Kogoro y Eri se miraron durante unos instantes antes de girarse sonrojados por las experiencias que tendrían que compartir juntos durante una semana, de repente un grito rompió el silencio.

―Te lo dije, Aoko, y tú nunca me haces caso.

―Sí, me lo habías dicho, pero me da igual, yo me pienso quedar aquí.

De repente Kaito mentalmente se pone a repasar la repartición de las habitaciones y encuentra una cosa bastante extraña.

― ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la habitación número dieciocho?, es que hay fantasmas a caso.

Al decir eso Heiji y Conan tuvieron una ligera esperanza de poder irse, ya que sus amigas de la infancia les tenían un gran temor, estas ilusiones todavía aumentaron más, al ver las caras de terror que habían aparecido en el rostro de sus amigas.

―No hay fantasmas, solo es que Yukiko a última hora ha invitado a otras dos personas que seguramente vendrán dentro de dos o tres días.

― ¡Qué pena!, me apetecía ver fantasmas.

― ¡Kaito, no digas eso! Los fantasmas dan mucho miedo.

―Sí, sí, lo que tú creas… nos vamos a la habitación ¿o qué?, quiero deshacer mi maleta.

Cogió la llave de la habitación y se dirigió hacía el ascensor tranquilamente junto con Aoko, que se puso a gritarle por haber dicho eso antes.

―Yo creo que nosotros también tendríamos que dirigirnos a las habitaciones, para prepararnos para esta semana que se nos avecina.

―Sí, tienes razón, ¿vamos?

Tras decir eso todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Tras coger el teléfono, Yukiko salió del hotel para hablar tranquilamente.

―Yukiko ya está todo preparado, ¿cuándo vamos?

― Mañana vendréis y os lo lleváis, nadie debe sospechar quiero que parezca normal, los que puedan sospechar, me los llevaré bien lejos, nada de movimientos extraños.

―De acuerdo, seremos cuidadosos, ni siquiera la gente que pude sospechar lo hará, será un trabajo muy limpio.

―Eso espero, mañana a las diez os quiero aquí, no quiero ningún error, para eso os he pagado.

―Adiós.

―Hasta mañana.

Yukiko colgó el teléfono feliz porque su plan se estaba mejor de lo que ella pensaba, ahora solo le quedaba acabar de solucionar el otro asunto pendiente, marcó otro número y espero hasta que la persona que tenía que contestar contestó.

―Sí, ¿quién es?―Preguntó la voz del teléfono un poco dormida.

―Soy Yukiko.

―Acababa de levantarme de la cama para visitar a un amigo, ¿qué deseas?

―Ya has olvidado mi promesa, dentro de dos días vais al aeropuerto, os estará esperando el avión para traeros, yo misma os recogeré, te necesito a Sonoko y a ti para que mi plan funcione.

―Me parece perfecto, él no sospecha nada tampoco, solo piensa que es una cita, nada más.

―Te lo pasarás muy bien cariño, además compartes la habitación con tú novio.

―Hace dos semanas que llevamos saliendo y nadie lo sabe, ¿crees que es el mejor momento para decirlo?

―Sí, además eso causará tensión y hará que se unan.

―Perfecto, nos vemos.

―Adiós, Akako.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación junto con su esposo, a la vez que entonaba una canción muy alegre.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación Conan y Ran lo primero que hicieron fue sorprenderse de la hermosura de esta.

―Conan, este lugar es muy bonito, la decoración me recuerda a las casa de los nobles.

―Si es muy bonito, mira, aquí hay un folleto.

―Esto, dice que el hotel, antes era la casa de un noble bastante importante en esta zona y la playa que hay más abajo también le pertenecía a él.

―También dice que el actual dueño la compró por un millón de euros que serían unos ciento treinta y cinco millones de yenes.

―La persona que lo compró tenía mucho dinero, seguro.

―Sí… Ran, ¿qué habitación quieres?, a mí me da igual.

―Gracias Conan, yo me quedo la que está en la derecha, me gusta como están organizados los muebles.

―Vale, yo me quedo la de la izquierda.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación tranquilamente y ponía sus cosas en su sitio, pero uno de ellos tenía un pequeño dilema mental, ese era Conan.

 _"Durante esta semana no voy a poder hablar con Ran como Shinichi, aunque ella esperaba que viniera, está bastante triste, tal vez le podría pedir un antídoto temporal a Haibara, pero o me dirá que no lleva o que no quiere que haga cosas irresponsables, pero ese antídoto solo duraría un día y le daría falsas esperanzas a Ran, tengo demasiados problemas"_ pensó Conan muy triste por su situación.

* * *

En la habitación de Heji y Kazuha la alegría y vergüenza por tener que compartir el cuarto no faltaba, ellos estaban muy felices de poder compartirlo con su amigo de la infancia, pero también les daba bastante miedo de que descubría lo que sentía el otro y dejarán de ser amigos.

―Heiji, nunca había visto una habitación tan bonita y grande como esta.

―En eso te doy la razón, Kazuha, es muy bonita _"aunque tú lo eres más"_ pensó el chico al ver la cara de su amiga con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia.

― ¿Me puedo quedar la de la izquierda?, me gusta la disposición de los muebles y los colores que utilizaba.

―Te puedes poner en la habitación que quieras, a mi no me importa cual ponerme mientras tenga alguna cama para dormir.

―Cuándo quieres eres un soso, aburres.

― ¿Qué acabas de decir?, idiota.

― ¡Qué eres un aburrido!, rey supremo de los idiotas.

Los chicos se miraron enfadados, giraron sus cabezas y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

 _"¿Por qué nunca podemos estar en paz?"_ Pensaron los dos chicos cerrando la puerta de sus cuartos de golpe.

* * *

Kaito y Aoko subían por el ascensor hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido, se podía notar además un poco de tensión por lo ocurrido antes.

―Kaito.

―Sí, ¿qué quieres Aoko?

― ¿Por qué piensas que venir ha sido una mala idea?

―Bueno, yo, esta semana tenía una cosa importante que hacer, asimismo tenía malas vibraciones de este viaje, pero creo que estaba exagerando un poco―Comentó Kaito mintiendo en lo último para que su amiga no se preocupara.

―Ah, ¿te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a la playa a pasear?, no me apetece quedarme todo el día en el hotel.

Al escuchar eso Kaito se puso rojo pensando en que iría a solas con la persona que más ama a una playa donde no había nada que les molestara y poder hablar tranquilamente, para él un sueño, pero en la realidad le podría causar algún problema si hacía algo raro, aunque en ese instante ni se le pasó por la cabeza.

―Me parece una gran idea.

―Mañana cuando nos levantemos nos iremos a pasear antes del desayuno―Dijo Aoko abriendo la puerta de la habitación 17―. La habitación es magnífica, me gusta el estilo antiguo que tiene.

―Aoko, deja de soñar con ser princesa y elige habitación, no me pienso quedar parado.

―Perdón, mago de cuarta, no sabía que te cansaras tanto estando de pie.

―No es eso, tenemos que deshacer las maletas, ¿acaso te has olvidado ya?

―Sí, eh… elijo la de la derecha me gustan más los colores.

―Pues, ya nos veremos en la cena, rosita―Dijo Kaito cerrando la puerta de la habitación para evitar su asesinato.

―Mañana mueres, ¡idiota!

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	10. Planes para una semana de ensueño (2)

**Después de un tiempo sin subir nada, aquí traigo la continuación, espero que os guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 9 Planes para una semana de ensueño (Parte 2).**

La cena fue tranquila y no hubo ningún incidente ni problemas por parte de los chicos o discusiones por partes de los adultos, pero ellos no estaban para nada felices; primero, solo verse ya habían discutido; luego, teniendo que compartir asientos en el avión porque Yukiko tenía que "arreglar" algunos problemas, pero la gota que colmó el vaso, fue la habitación.

Unas horas antes.

Tras haber recibido el número y la llave de la habitación se dirigieron silenciosamente a su habitación a vez que giraban sus cabezas disimuladamente para ver mejor a su compañero de cuarto, y también era la persona con la que había pasado buenos momentos y deseaba tener muchos más.

 _"Desearía poder hablar con ella tranquilamente y solucionar los problemas, pero ella jamás me volverá a querer"_ pensó él, con la mirada perdida hacía el suelo.

 _"La vida es injusta, siempre nos está gastando bromas y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, pero siempre podemos sacarle algún provecho"_ pensó ella mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

Eso es lo que pensaba la pareja, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían hacía la habitación que les había asignado Yukiko.

―Así que durante un tiempo vamos a tener que compartir habitación.

―Sí, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿crees que podremos convivir sin discutir?, Ran no se merece eso.

―Podemos probar, deseo más que nadie que nuestra hija disfrute de las vacaciones, además también necesita a su madre.

―Sí, tienes toda la razón, durante estas vacaciones ¿qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?―Preguntó Eri, para ver cómo reaccionaba Kogoro.

―Me parece buena idea, no discutamos y pasemos esta semana como una familia normal, además en la habitación tampoco habrá problemas ya que están separadas en dos cuartos diferentes―Decía Kogoro abriendo la puerta y bajado el tono de voz cuando vio la cama única que se encontraba en la habitación― ¿Por qué hay solo una cama de matrimonio?

―Yukiko, mañana tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, en que posiblemente acabes con heridas de gravedad.

―Yo te acompaño y hago de coartada―Comentó lanzando una mirada de maldad hacía la habitación contigua.

―Me parece perfecto, pero… ¿dormimos los dos justo o uno duerme en ese sofá de allí?

―Ya duermo yo en el sofá, no me importa mucho.

―Me sabe mal que tengas que dormir en el sofá, ya duermo yo, en el trabajo hay veces que me he dormido sobre el teclado del ordenador.

―Ahora sí que duermes en la cama, tienes que descansar, no quiero que duermas incomoda por mi culpa, además dormir sobre el teclado del ordenador, te puedes clavar una tecla y hacerte daño, no lo voy a permitir, ¡disfruta las vacaciones y ponte cómoda!

―Gracias, pero solo aceptaré dormir en la cama si tú también duermes en ella, también quiero que pases una buena semana.

―Acepto, espero que no ocurra ningún problema ni destrocemos nada.

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar que vamos a romper algo?―Preguntó Eri escandalizada mientras se reía.

Y hablando sobre cosas sin importancia empezaron la semana que les cambiaría la vida para siempre.

* * *

En la habitación de Yusaku y Yukiko solo había saltos de alegría y felicidad por lo que habían logrado en solo unas horas de viaje.

―Yusaku, ¡estoy tan feliz!, todo está preparado, nuestro querido Shinichi vendrá oficialmente y como no hay más camas que la que habrá dejado Conan, ellos van a tener que pasar tiempo juntos, Heiji y Kazuha por mucho que se peleen, verás como consigo lo que quiero y..

―Por favor, deja de hacer locuras, te lo ruego que ¿pasaría si Ran descubre que nuestro hijo es Conan?, seguro que lo matará; o ¿si Aoko descubre el secreto de su amigo?―Dijo el escritor harto, pero al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho se calló de repente, esperando que su esposa no lo haya escuchado.

― ¿Qué sabes tú que no se yo sobre ese chico?, y no trates de negarlo, lo he escuchado perfectamente.

―Buenas noches me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y ya estoy desvariando con tonterías.

― ¡Hasta que no me lo digas no te vas a dormir!―Gritó Yukiko muy enfadada, por la reacción de Yusaku.

―Si eso mañana te lo digo, son las doce de la noche, buenas noches y que tengas sueños felices.

―Sí, tendré unos sueños preciosos, pensando como despedazar a mi esposo lentamente por no contarme nunca las cosas―Susurraba Yukiko con una voz escalofriante y una sonrisa como si viera a su futura victima cosa que su marido respondió apartándose un poco de ella con mucho miedo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Kaito cumplió lo prometido y se fue a pasear junto a Aoko para ver el mar y pasar algo de tiempo junto.

― ¿Qué te pasa Kaito?, te veo muy pensativo y triste―Preguntó Aoko ya más calmado por lo de ayer, aunque las ganas de pegarle no se le habían ido todavía.

―Yo, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer Aoko.

―Espera, ¿qué?, repite que quiero grabarte para enseñártelo en un futuro.

―No lo pienso volver a repetir así que escucha―Sentenció Kaito enfadado por la reacción de su amiga, ¿él tampoco había hecho cosas tan malas?―. Quiero pedirte perdón, no quería que te molestaras tanto.

―Acepto tus disculpas, pero, ¿estás enfermo?, no es una cosa muy normal en ti.

―Solo quiero que pasemos unas buenas vacaciones nada más, pero sobretodo porque me sabe mal que estemos siempre discutiendo.

―Esa es nuestra forma natural de ser.

―Tienes razón, no se para que te he pedido perdón si realmente no te importa.

― ¿Por qué es bueno pedir perdón de vez en cuando?

―Por eso será, o porque cada día que pasa nos estamos separando y alejando más.

―Kaito, ¡eso no es verdad!―Exclamó sorprendida porque también se había dado cuenta, pero lo intento ocultar.

―Es verdad y lo sabes, pero esta semana la aprovecharemos para volver a ser los mismos de siempre, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

―Me parece estupenda.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando tranquilamente, hasta que Aoko decidió hacer una pregunta que cambió tanto la felicidad de los amigos como la forma de pensar en su mente.

―Kaito, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Kaito Kid?, el solo es un ladrón que roba por diversión.

Tras pensarse Kaito unos instantes su respuesta Kaito decidió ser un poco sincero con su amiga de la infancia y su primer amor.

―Pues… porque es mago.

―No hay alguna otra respuesta, donde me des más explicaciones―Dijo Aoko todavía en _shock_ por cómo le había contestado su amigo.

―Sí, pero no te las voy a decir―Respondió Kaito mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba corriendo.

―Ven aquí y dímelo, ¡payaso!―Exclamó Aoko enfadada, por no tener una respuesta válida, _"¿por qué siempre me da respuestas tan simples cuando le pregunto sobre el ladrón?, ¿y si él sabe algo y no me lo quiero decir?, o ¿y si él es el ayudante del ladrón?...eso sería una razón lógica de porque desaparece las noches en que trabaja, tengo que descubrirlo"_ pensó la chica mientras corría a por su amigo que estaba delante de ella riéndose, haciendo que ella también tuviera que esbozara una sonrisa, apartando esos pensamientos muy lejos de su mente.

* * *

Conan estaba esperando junto con Kogoro, Eri y Ran a la puerta del hotel porque sus padres tenían que hablar con ellos, el niño se intentó librar de todas las maneras posibles pero Hattori había desaparecido, Kuroba estaba con su amiga en la playa y aunque también fuera una opción de pasar tiempo con la liga de detectives prefirió ir, quería saber que planeaba la loca de su madre.

―Conan, ¿qué crees que querrá Yukiko de nosotros?

―Seguramente pedir perdón por el error de nuestra habitación, ¿no crees Kogoro?

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Eri, y si no es eso ya hablaremos más tarde con ellos.

―Sí―Declaró junto con una gran sonrisa sádica.

―Vaya, vosotros dos estáis muy felices, hoy.

―Es que hemos encontrado un pasatiempo en común.

― ¡Ya estáis aquí!, me alegró mucho―Exclamó Yukiko muy contenta apareciendo por detrás junto con Yusaku con un moratón en la frente.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado Yusaku?

―Nada que me he golpeado con algo y me ha salido un pequeño moratón―Respondió el escritor con un poco de miedo por si decía la verdad.

―Ve con cuidado la próxima vez―Comentó Eri preocupada.

Conan al ver la cara de su padre se acercó y decidió descubrir la verdad.

―A mi no me mentiras tan fácilmente, ¿qué te ha pasado?

―Tú madre, me ha tirado de la cama esta noche, cada día da más miedo.

― ¿Y por qué te lo has ganado?

―Por intentar convencerla de que esto era una tontería y que lo tenía que dejar.

―Eres mi héroe, te has atrevido a hacer lo que yo ni los chicos hubiéramos hecho y además has aguantado las consecuencias.

Antes de que Yusaku pudiera responder alguien apareció por la puerta, el chico se giró rápidamente pensando que ahora entraría todo el mundo y le dirían que esto era un _Reality Show_ pero su cara cayó todavía más al ver que la persona que entraba no era otra que la "madre" de Conan Edogawa, Fumiyo Edogawa.

―Hola, Yukiko, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

― ¡Es verdad!, creía que no sabríais llegar―Exclamó Yukiko muy alegre lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, mientras Conan se escondía detrás de su padre con cara de terror.

―Tranquila, tus explicaciones han sido perfectas―Contestó Fumiyo, girándose hacía los otros presente―. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros Ran, Kogoro!

―Es verdad, ¿estáis todos bien?―Preguntó Ran muy feliz.

―Todo nos va estupendamente, pero lo mejor de todo es que tenemos vacaciones y hemos venido a por nuestro hijo para llevárnoslo por toda Italia.

―Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?―Preguntó Eri bastante interesada.

―Soy la madre de Conan, Fumiyo Edogawa―Explicó la mujer dándole su tarjeta.

―Yo soy Eri Kisaki, la madre de Ran―Correspondió la abogada, entregando su tarjeta también―. Es todo un honor conocer a la madre de este pequeño diablillo.

―Igualmente, cuando conversaba con Conan y me relataba sobre cómo le iba y me hablaba de usted, me daban ganas de conocerla personalmente.

―Gracias por el cumplido, pero ¿por qué no se quedan aquí?, lo han pagado ustedes.

―No podemos, él siempre ha querido conocer Roma, Venecia, Siena, Pisa y muchos otro sitios por lo que aprovecharemos para hacerlo en familia.

―Tienes toda la razón, espero que te lo pases muy bien Conan te echaremos de menos.

―Yo también, por eso me quedo.

―No, tú te vas con tus padres―Sentenció Yukiko con cara de demonio, haciendo que Conan aceptara.

―Vale, adiós―Dijo Conan tristemente a la vez que se despedía de Ran, Kogoro y Eri.

― ¡Qué pena!, no sé si lo volveremos a ver en todas las vacaciones—Comentó Kogoro sorprendiendo a todos.

Los dos se alejaron y al salir de la puerta Conan harto de este silencio decidió hablar.

―Si me dejas volver, te doy el doble de lo que te haya pagado.

―Lo siento, pero no se acepta, ella me había dicho que lo me lo comentarías y me ha prohibido aceptar, lo siento chico.

―Por lo menos me dirás quien eres, ¿no?

―Soy una amiga de tú madre y me llamo Kasumi Ayugai, y el que se está haciendo pasar por tu padre y nos está esperando en el coche es Sasuke Komatsuzaki.

― ¿Dónde vamos?

―A la parte trasera del hotel pero daremos una gran vuelta, tiene que parecer que nos hemos ido.

Kasumi y Conan entraron en el coche y mientras se quitaba su disfraz hablan de sobre su carrera.

― ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

―Yukiko, me ha estado enseñando durante un tiempo y me ha dicho que para pulir tenía que hacerme pasar por un personaje que ella había creado y era este, bueno, ya hemos llegado, si surge algún problema ella nos llamará y volveremos, adiós―Se despidió la actriz dándole un beso en la mejilla entrando en el coche mientras Sasuke se despedía con la mano.

Conan ahora estaba solo y no sabía qué hacer así que se quedó esperando hasta que su madre y su padre salieron por la puerta de atrás discretamente.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas locuras?, ¿ahora qué hago?, Conan está con sus padres y Shinichi no puede volver porque los antídotos solo duran un día.

―Cariño, tienes que tranquilizarte, Haibara me ha dado un antídoto nuevo, y este dura una semana.

―Espera, eso significa que…

―Shinichi vuelve a la acción.


	11. La desaparición de Heiji

**Vengo a subir un nuevo capítulo del fic, este es corto, pero...**

 **Quiero agradecre a todos aquellos que se molestan es leer este fic.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertencen a mi , sino a Gosho Aoyama. __

Heiji ya estaba harto de estas vacaciones tan irritantes y horribles, él ya deseaba irse a casa, ya había tenido bastante, primero con la discusión de ayer con Kazuha y ahora que se encontraba en el cuarto de su habitación encerrado sin poder salir.

 _Había sido una mañana tranquila, él se había despertado alerta por si algo malo pasaba, pero no fue así, o eso es lo que él pensaba._

 _Durante la hora del desayuno, todos menos Kogoro, Eri, Conan, Ran, Kaito y Aoko, estaban sentados en la mesa._

 _―Heiji, ¿me podrías pasar la mantequilla, por favor? ―Preguntó Kazuha que se encontraba un poco irritada en la silla contigua él._

 _―Claro, toma._

 _Desde el día de ayer los dos chicos se sentían incómodos juntos, más de lo normal, ya que ahora tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos y tenían más probabilidades de discutir, ante esta situación incómoda, Heiji decidió hacer algo._

 _―Bueno, yo ya no tengo más hambre así que me voy, si eso ya nos veremos más tarde._

 _―De acuerdo, hasta después, recuerda que hemos quedado a la una para pasear todos juntos._

 _―Sí, tranquilos._

 _El detective se fue tranquilamente sin antes ver hablar a Kazuha con Yukiko, y esta última le entregaba algo a su amiga, pero no le hizo caso, gran error por su parte._

 _Heiji se dirigió tranquilamente hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente, mientras hacía un repaso mental de todo lo que llevaban de viaje y al final acabó durmiéndose, al cabo de un rato escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba de golpe y se levantó a ver qué pasaba, pero no se abría._

Hasta ese mismo momento todo estaba yendo bien, pero actualmente estaba maldiciendo a la puerta porque no se podía abrir hasta que escuchó a alguien reírse.

― ¿Quién eres?

―Soy yo Heiji, Kazuha―Respondió con unos aires de superioridad.

―Perfecto, ¡por favor ayúdame a salir!, ¡la puerta no se abre!

―No te voy a dejar salir, he sido yo quien ha cerrado la puerta.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque estoy harta de que siempre estemos discutiendo, o me pides perdón o de ahí no sales.

―Pero, ¿cómo me has encerrado? Estas habitaciones no se pueden cerrar.

―A no ser que te den la llave metálica que permite abrir y cerrar todas las puertas.

― ¡Así que por eso estabas hablando con Yukiko!

― ¡Exacto!

 _Solo alejarse Heiji de la mesa Yukiko se acerca a Kazuha y se pone a conversar con ella._

 _― ¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras mal?_

 _―No es eso, es que Heiji y yo ayer tuvimos una discusión, pero ya me estoy hartando, yo solo deseo pasar unas buenas vacaciones, pero él parece que quiere estropearlas._

 _―Tranquila, utiliza esta llave, es la llave maestra que permite abrir y cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones._

 _―Eso me sabría mal hacerlo, además alguien lo podría oír y tú plan se fastidiaría._

 _―De eso no te preocupes, hay algunas habitaciones que están insonorizadas, y esa es una de ellas, así que nadie le oirá si grita en algún momento._

 _―Entonces acepto._

―Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado―Comentó Kazuha tranquilamente―. Así que o me pides perdón o no sales.

Al escuchar eso Heiji se calló de repente y se puso a pensar hasta que finalmente dijo.

―Vale, vale, siento mucho haber discutido contigo ayer y prometo no discutir más contigo en todo lo que queda de viaje.

―Eso espero, o ya sabrás lo que va a pasar―Contestó la chica abriendo la abriendo la puerta.

Solo salir el chico salió corriendo por la puerta para irse lejos de allí, pero solo se encontró una gran sorpresa al llegar a la entrada del hotel.

― ¿¡Ku-Kudo!? ―Exclamó Heiji al ver a su amigo junto a sus padres junto a una sorprendida Ran.


	12. Nuevas apariciones y ¿amor?

**Después de un tiempo, traigo la conti de la historia, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que comentan y a una persona que me animó de forma indirecta a continuar con este fic.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **CAPÍTULO 11 Nuevas apariciones… y… ¿amor?**

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kudo?, hace poco me dijiste que estabas en caso importante―Preguntó Heiji escandalizado al ver a su amigo de vuelta a su tamaño normal― ¿Dónde está Conan?

―Conan se ha ido hace unos diez minutos con sus padres, y hace nada acaba de entrar Shinichi, ¿no?

―Sí, es que como he escuchado que os veníais a Italia decidí yo también venir, así que le pedí al cliente si me dejaba venir y aceptó encantado, por los servicios que le estoy prestando durante tanto tiempo―Dijo Shinichi tranquilo.

Heiji no se lo podía creer, cada día entendía menos a su amigo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir, sabiendo que podría pasar algo malo?, aunque el moreno sabía que no había nadie que le causará problemas, ya que no había nadie más en aquel lugar a parte de ellos… _" ¡por eso hemos venido a este lugar abandonado!, para que Kudo volviera a su forma normal y pasará tiempo con Ran, esa Yukiko."_ Pensó el detective solo repasar mentalmente la situación, aunque tampoco se podía confiar, ya que podría intentar algo para que Kazuha y él ¿avanzaran en su relación?, solo pensar eso el chico lo descartó, ya que su amiga solo lo veía como un hermano, _"¿pero y si Kazuha realmente me ama?, tengo nulas probabilidades, ya que ella es muy inteligente, guapa, lista, fuerte…seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes, pero por intentar averiguarlo no pasará nada, ¿verdad?, Kudo podría tener razón, y yo sería un completo idiota si no se lo dijera nada y ella me amara, tengo que averiguarlo_ "pensó otra vez Heiji al ver la situación de su amigo.

Kazuha solo liberar a Heiji salió corriendo detrás de esto, ya que esperaba no haber empeorado su relación, ya que ella no soportaría separarse de él, le amaba demasiado, solo con estar cerca de él se sentía feliz. Solo llegar al lado de su amigo, abrió la boca al ver a Shinichi, al lado de su amiga; al ver esa situación su corazón se compungió notablemente, y giro su cabeza levemente hacía Heiji para ver su reacción, pero más que de alegría era de temor y miedo, cosa que la chica no podía entender; Kazuha solo deseaba poder hablar con él a solas, para poder solucionar sus problemas, pero no sabían cómo conseguirlo y ahora él querría pasar más tiempo con Kudo así que sería casi imposible, _"yo solo deseo pasar tiempo con mi primer y único amor, es mucho pedir, la vida es injusta, pero creía que podía llegar a tener un límite, fortuna solo se ríe de nuestras desgracias"_ pensó la chica tristemente con un vacío en el corazón de ver como su amigo se alejaba hacía Shinichi.

―Kudo, ¿qué haces en tú forma normal?, ¿quieres que te descubran?

―Primero, no ha sido idea mía, sino de una de las locuras instantáneas de mi madre; y segundo, quiero pasar tiempo con la persona que amo, no como otros―Dijo lanzando miradas acusadoras a su amigo.

― ¿Por qué me miras así?, no se a que te refieres.

―Te gusta Kazuha, a mí no me mentirás tan fácilmente, pero como sigas así te lo creerás y eso no sería nada bueno.

―Yo…―Al escuchar eso se quedo pensando, ¿de verdad se podría olvidar de la persona que más amaba y deseaba? ―. Tienes razón, ¿ya estás contento? Kazuha es la persona que más amo, y me gustaría estar con ella.

―Un poco más y pienso que te mueres sin decirlo.

―Que gracioso estas hoy, pero seguro que estas feliz, por pasar tiempo con Ran.

―Si, por fin voy a decirle lo que siento de forma, correcta, este antídoto según lo que me ha dicho mi madre dura una semana.

En ese momento, Yukiko pego unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

―Haber chicos, Yusaku y yo nos vamos al aeropuerto, para recoger a los dos invitados que faltan, vendremos sobre la noche, así que no os portéis mal…ah, y no molestéis a los otros clientes.

― ¿Qué acaso hay más? ―Preguntaron Shinichi y Heiji sarcásticamente al oír esa frese.

―Adiós.

Tras decir eso Yukiko y Yusaku se fueron por la puerta, mientras Shinichi todavía alguna que otra mirada de odio por haber hecho esto sin su consentimiento.

Yusaku cogió el coche que habían aparcado detrás para que Yukiko realizará su plan, detrás de este entro Yukiko y se sentó al asiento del copiloto, cuando ella se sentó el escritor arrancó el coche y se puso a conducir lentamente, tras pasar un rato en silencio la ex actriz, rompió el silencio con una pregunta que ya se esperaba Yusaku.

―Cariño, ¿por qué dijiste que Kaito tenía un secreto?

―Yo no recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso, lo habrás soñado esta noche―Respondió Yusaku nervioso, intentando cambiar de tema―. Hoy el día esta con un sol precioso, ¿no crees?

―Antes de cambiar de tema con el tiempo yo lo miraría, ya que esta soleado, sino nublado―Le respondió Yukiko con una gran cara de odio― Así que me vas a contar la verdad quieras o no.

―Yukiko, no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí a un amigo con el que tenía una gran amistad, o como se le pudiera llamar a eso, no quiero que te ofendas, pero eso es la verdad.

―Acepto, pero prometo que averiguaré eso pase lo que pase, ya que no quiero que sufran.

―Eso es muy noble por tú parte, pero yo creo que ellos lo solucionaran.

― ¿Eh?, ¡ah no!, yo eso lo decía porque voy a hacer que lo suyo funcione, y lo primero será saber cuál es el problema, para así hacer que lo arreglen, pero lo pienso hacer yo misma―Respondió Yukiko muy segura de sí misma.

―No importa, ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto, ¿cómo me habías dicho que se llamaba la chica con la que has quedado?

―Ella, se llama Akako, y es amiga de Aoko, la conocí al día siguiente del sorteo que hicimos.

― ¿Cómo la reconocemos?, yo no la he visto nunca.

― Ella tiene el pelo largo y pelirrojo, del mismo color que sus ojos… ¡mira!, ¡allí está!

Tras decir eso Yukiko, se fue corriendo hacía una adolescente de buen porte y de posibles gustos refinados que vestía un top de color rojo a rayas y alguna que otra raya blanca, junto con una falda que llegaba hasta un poco menos de las rodillas también de un color rojo, las zapatillas eran unas sandalias de color negro decoradas con unos rubíes falsos y unas gafas negras puestas sobre la cabeza, junto a ella iba un chico rubio vestido con una camiseta de color verde pistacho y unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro y unos zapatos marrones y también unas gafas en la cabeza.

Yusaku solo ver al chico se asustó ya que eso podría hacer que los problemas para los dos chicos aumentaran notablemente y además rápidamente, pero para no crear sospechas ya que Yukiko ahora le vigilaba constantemente para saber algo sobre el secreto fue a saludar.

―Hola, veo que habéis llegado bien a Italia, me alegro mucho.

―Si ha sido un viaje muy confortable, para mi es todo un honor que nos hayáis invitado a este viaje tan hermoso.

―No seas así Saguru, ellos lo han hecho encantado, así que no seas tan formal, debes soltarte―Dijo su compañera en tono de reproche.

―De acuerdo, tranquila Akako, pero una pregunta, ¿cómo os conocieseis, nunca me habías hablado de ella?

―Y te lo contaré más tarde, ahora estoy deseando llegar, el viaje me ha cansado mucho, y necesito una buena ducha, además quiero ver a todos, seguro que se llevan una gran sorpresa―Dijo Akako lanzándole una risa cómplice a su aliada.

―Sí, eso es verdad.

Hakuba no entendía nada, ¿ por qué de repente a su novia quería ir de vacaciones?, hace una semana él se lo pidió y dijo que no, algo se estaba cociendo, y él chico era muy consciente, pero no le dio importancia, ya que decidió disfrutar de este viaje que se le haría inolvidable.

* * *

Desde que habían llegado los chicos de la liga no paraban de correr por doquier para ver todos los sitios del hotel, pero solo había una que profesaba la misma emoción que sus compañeros, esa era Haibara.

Ella estaba en un debate mental sobre lo que debía hacer, si seguir con ellos o aprovechar este momento y desaparecer y huir definitivamente a otro lugar y empezar una nueva vida, pero siempre salía la misma pregunta, ¿qué pasaría con los niños, como se sentirían si ella se fuera?, cuando pensaba eso solo podía eliminar la opción de huir, ella deseaba quedarse con esos chicos que tanto le habían ayudado inconscientemente, pero había algo le ataba más que la amistad, pero no sabía que era, ni de dónde venía, solo sabía que era muy fuerte y no lo podía evitar.

Una vez más Mitsuhiko deseaba decir a Haibara lo sentía por ella, aunque siempre dudaba si eso era amor o un sentimiento de amistad, aunque él solo quería que su amiga fuera feliz pasará lo que pasará, y se entristecía cuando ella lloraba o estaba triste, un gran peso se le ponía en el corazón, así que decidió que eso era amor; cuando estaba yendo de un lugar a otro con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que Haibara había desaparecido, así que decidió actuar.

―Chicos, me voy a buscar a Haibara, no me gustaría que se perdiera por este hotel tan grande.

―Espera y te acompañamos, a ver si te pierdes tú.

―Yo no me perderé tranquilos, soy bueno orientándome, nos vemos después.

Tras decir eso salió corriendo y se perdió entre los pasillos dejando a sus amigos allí, él la buscaba con desdén ya que no quería que le pasara nada, estaba corriendo por todos los sitios por donde habían estado, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba darle la mano y ayudarle a superar lo que le pasaba, ya que por mucho que fingiera que estaba bien, él solo con mirarla a los ojos sabía que algo pasaba que sufría por algo.

La pequeña científica se había perdido, y no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, así que aprovechó para decidir qué haría finalmente, la niña se quedo pensando durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó una voz que le reconfortó y le alegró notablemente.

― ¡Haibara!, ¿dónde estás? ― Preguntó Mitsuhiko desesperado por encontrarla.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― Gritó Haibara con gran alegría al saber que él le había encontrado.

Solo llegar junto a ella, le cogió de la mano para evitar que se perdiera, cosa que hizo sonrojar, principalmente a Haibara, y se puso a correr para alcanzar a los otros.

Haibara no sabía lo que le pasaba, al sentir como la mano de su amigo le había cogido se sintió feliz y tranquila, pero sobretodo se sentía a gusto con él y no deseaba separarse de él, eso era ¿el amor?, en un pasado pensaba que sentía algo así por Kudo, pero al ver cómo se sentía cerca de Mitsuhiko, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por su compañero de fatigas era amistad, pero todavía dudaba, hasta que él giro su cabeza y le habló.

―Tranquila, te he encontrado y no te pasará nada, ya no estás perdida ni sola, vamos con los demás.

Esa noche Haibara no podía dormir, ya que deseaba solucionar su gran pregunta, ¿sentía algo por el chico?, definitivamente había algo pero no sabía cómo describirlo, pero se alegraba de que él se preocupara por ella, y le ayudará a ser feliz, cuanto más pensaba en eso, su cabeza se tornaba todavía más roja, así que decidió solucionar sus dudas.

Al día siguiente Mitsuhiko estaba muy nervioso de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero su nerviosismo aumento todavía más cuando vio entrar a Haibara con una camiseta de color fresa, regalo de Ayumi, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, ella se acerco tímidamente hacía él y le dijo.

―Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿te importa si quedamos en el restaurante del hotel?

―N-No, dime la hora―Respondió Mitsuhiko muy nervioso.

―A las nueve de la noche en la mesa que mejor se ve la playa.

El niño se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿qué querría ella de él?, él no podía darle nada, solo lo que sentía por ella, pero no lo aceptaría, ya que su corazón le pertenecería otra persona, así que decidió esperar a hasta las nueve.

Por la noche Mitsuhiko, subió temeroso por las escaleras que llegaban al restaurante, para la noche se había puesto un traje azul marino, para no ir informal, quería que aunque no le pudiera confesar sus sentimientos se iba a arreglar para no quedar mal, al llegar vio como solo había una mesa ocupada, y esa era en la que estaba Haibara, al verla al chico se le calló la mandíbula, llevaba un vestido de color morado que llegaba hasta las rodillas con escote de palabra de honor y se había maquillado para la ocasión, él se acercó lentamente para encontrarse con su amiga y al llegar se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa había una pizza, así que pensó que sería su cena.

―Gracias por haber venido, es que tenía una cosa muy importante que decirte.

―No importa, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? ―Preguntó el niño muy nervioso.

―Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… temo que todo cambie… cambie entre nosotros―Dijo Haibara balbuceando, se podía notar sus nervios, ya que lo que iba a decir le podía cambiar todo lo que le quedaba de vida―. ¿Me prometes que no me vas a odiar, por favor?

―Haibara…yo nunca te podré odiar―Respondió el chico extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir y sin pensárselo dos veces―. Dímelo, somos amigos, ¿no?

―Yo…te amo, Mitsuhiko, te quiero―Le dijo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos bruscamente, para no ver como rompía la amistad con su amigo.

Él por su parte, no dijo nada, solo sorprenderse al ver que la chica que amaba correspondía sus sentimientos, así que lentamente se acercó para probar por primera vez los labios de su amiga, cuando rozaron los de la chica ella abrió los ojos y al sentir lo que pasaba solo pudo empezar a llorar.

―Haibara, yo también te amo.

Tras decir eso se dieron otro corto beso, y se pusieron a comer alegremente.

* * *

Kaito y Aoko, ya habían vuelto hace rato, pero más distantes de lo como se habían ido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yukiko, así que decidió pasar a la acción con sus nuevos invitados.

―Kaito, Aoko, venid, ya han legado los nuevos invitados, seguro que ya sabréis quienes sois solo verlos.

― ¿Por qué? ―Dijeron los dos, al unísono.

Tras escuchar eso la ex actriz se aparto dejando ver a la nueva pareja, cosa que sorprendió a Aoko, pero sobretodo a Kaito, ya que como no se fuera de allí en ese mismo instante estaría muerto.

― ¡Hakuba!, ¡Akako!, también habéis venido de vacaciones.

―Si Yukiko nos ha invitado para celebrar que llevamos dos semanas saliendo juntos.

―Espera, a mí no me habías dicho eso, bueno da igual, lo importante es que pasemos esta semana juntos.

― ¡¿Estáis saliendo juntos?! ― Exclamaron los dos chicos, con la boca abierta.

―Si― Respondieron los dos a la vez.

― ¡Y otro que se ha metido en la boca del lobo! ―Exclamó Kaito tan tranquilo.

― ¡Cállate! ―Respondió Aoko, dándole una colleja.

 **Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, nos vemos.**


End file.
